


VIXX!Mythical Creatures

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: It's rated teen for language.





	1. Hakyeon Mythical Creatures: Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated teen for language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

 

> Noah was waiting by the shoreline for his boyfriend to return. Days had passed or maybe it had been weeks? All the days just twisted about one another while his boyfriend, Hakyeon, was gone. His life just wasn’t as eventful, but he knew this was only temporary… he hoped it was only temporary.   
>  Hakyeon had to return to his home to let his people know about Noah. To get approval to marry Noah after being together for two years. Noah had begged Hakyeon if he could go with him, but he refused. “You’re human, Noah, you have to still eat and sleep and function. Plus, I can only have you underwater for a day.” Hakyeon pulled him closer. “It’ll take three to get back to my kingdom and then I have to talk with the council and with the merpeople. I can’t bring you.”  
>  So, Noah was left waiting for Hakyeon to return. He let out a huff, “Of course, underwater doesn’t have a means of communicating with the outside world.” He watched the waves crawl up the sand and wet his feet. Noah was impatient. Hakyeon should have been back and with each passing day, Noah began to worry. Did they not accept him because he was human? Or because he was gay? Did merpeople even have a thing about sexuality? He realized he barely knew anything about merpeople.

> The stress of waiting for Hakyeon and for the verdict was tugging Noah in all directions. He needed to cool down. He looked over at the pier and decided to head over there. He was a swimmer. The water was always the place to help him relax. It was also the way he met Hakyeon, but that was a near death experience than anything else.
> 
> Noah walked over to the pier and threw his shoes and shirt to the wet wood before he ran towards the end of the pier and jumped off. Taking in a big breath, Noah shut his eyes and entered the water head first. The moment he did, he felt at peace. He stayed still just to tune out the outside world. The waters rushing waves were the only thing he could hear. He felt his mind cleared as he held his breath. He was about to head back to the surface after lingering under for some time, but he felt something press against his lips. He jerked and opened his eyes out of shock. His eyes didn’t burn from the salt water as he had expected. He saw a familiar pair of lips he kissed numerous times in the last two years. His eyes trailed up until his eyes met his boyfriend’s. Noah was speechless. He took in a deep breath realizing he could breathe underwater.
> 
> Hakyeon smirked, “Wasn’t this the same way I met you? Blindly diving in the ocean like a crazy person. Minus a boat on fire, this is just like how we met.” Noah’s eyes trailed down his boyfriend’s body down to his tail. Hakyeon touched Noah’s chin with his webbed hand, “Eyes up here.”  
>  “You’re really here” Noah finally spoke.  
>  Hakyeon chuckled, “And you really took a dive off a pier blindly like that. Didn’t you learn the first time?”  
>  Noah shrugged, “I needed a small break from the world of land.” Noah looked around, but due to the nightfall, he couldn’t see anything around them. “It’s not like I couldn’t swim back and you were taking too long.”  
>  “You’re just so trusting. The ocean isn’t that nice to your kind. Plus, I was heading back.” Hakyeon tugged him above the water.  
>  “Yea, well send a dolphin messenger or something next time. Maybe a seagull.” Noah replied earning a loud laugh from Hakyeon.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once on shore, the two sat on the sand with towels Noah got from his car. Hakyeon looked out at sea before nodding, “Can you take off next week?”  
>  “Next week? Yea? Why?”  
>  Hakyeon scratched the back of his neck, “the council wants to meet you, so they want you to come back to my place.”  
>  “Your place?! But you said I couldn’t survive going down there.”  
>  Hakyeon nervously chuckled, “I may have lied. We have a way to make you a temporary merman. It last until you leave the water. Like how I can kiss people and give them the ability to see and breathe underwater.” Noah glared at him, “I’m sorry, babe! I just didn’t want to take you this time in case they denied me wanting to marry a human. The council is very traditional especially for those in power of the kingdom. I am the king there after all.” Hakyeon rubbed Noah’s shoulder, “They want to go through some formalities, when we’ll be at the kingdom, your official title, and whatnot.”  
>  Noah let out a sigh figuring he’d ask all the questions he had later, “Fine. I’ll call out for two weeks.”  
>  “One week would be—“  
>  “I’ll call out for two weeks” he raised his voice and Hakyeon just nodded. Noah felt his anxiety raise. Hakyeon pulled him closer and hugged him. Noah wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, “I love you.”  
>  Hakyeon tipped Noah’s head back and placed a quick kiss on his lips, “I love you too.”


	2. Sanghyuk Mythical Creature: Werewolf/Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

Never, under any circumstance, are you allowed to go into the forest because it was rumored to be overrun with wolves. The only ones who were excepted from this rule were the hunters and lumberjacks. However, that never stopped teens from going in. At least in one point of time a teen entered the forest only to be scared back to the village and grew up fearing the forest as the others before them.

However, Addison and her three friends, they were different. Before it was a quartet, it was just a duo. Addison, the youngest of them all, was orphaned at the age of 8 when her parents tried to leave the village. A week after their departure, the hunters claimed to find clothes ripped to shred.

Then there was Sanghyuk, two years older than Addison, was the other orphan in the group. His parents were rumored to be killed by the wolves. Addison and Hyuk were inseparable. They did everything together before Jimin and Jaebum joined the group.

Jimin was Jaebum’s cousin and four years older than Addison and the same age as Jaebum. He wasn’t much of a talker. He just tagged along to make sure Jaebum didn’t get hurt. Jimin was told at a young age he would be the head guard of the village and Jaebum would be the one he would have to protect over all else.

Jaebum was the future head of the village. He knew he was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a rebellious streak. He became the leader of their little quartet. He protected them and defended them, especially Addison, even though she was well off on her own.

The group was strong with their belief of leaving the village. Each of them wanted to escape their village and explore the world. And it was all they ever talked about until Addison became 17. It was the same time Jimin and Jaebum began working towards their destined jobs.  

“Addi! You need to get out of there!” Jaebum shouted.

Addison laughed as she climbed up another branch. Hyuk watched her, “Hey, toss that one down! It looks good.”

Jaebum shot Hyuk a glare, “Why do you encourage this?”

“THIS ONE, HYUK?” Addison shouted down as she held the apple.

“YEA!” Addison plucked the apple and dropped it down. Hyuk caught it and took a bite, “Thanks!” He then looked at Jaebum, “Why wouldn’t I encourage this? Why else would we come to the forest if not to play?”

“She can get hurt, right Jimin?” Jimin grunted his reply.

“Hey! Guys, watch out.” Addison had climbed down part of the tree.

Jaebum’s eyes widened, “Don’t jump!” Addison jumped off the tree, “Addison!”

Hyuk caught her with ease and Jaebum felt like he was eating his heart. She patted his shoulder, “Always a great catcher.” She grinned.

“Addison! Really!” She rolled her eyes as Hyuk placed her down, “You could have gotten hurt. What if Hyuk didn’t catch you?”

“I would have landed on my side. Jaebum, chill.”

Hyuk laughed and nudged Jaebum in the side, “You’ve seen her do this all the time. You always freak out.”

Jaebum glared at him, “And you always encourage this. What if she got hurt?”

“She wouldn’t get hurt. I wouldn’t let her.”

“Why are you always so serious, Jae?” Addison laughed. Jaebum huffed and Addison’s smile fell, “If you don’t like what I do, stop coming out here with us.”

“It’s not that” Jaebum countered, “I just want you to be safe and not get hurt.”

“I trust Hyuk and you, I know neither of you would let me get hurt. Now Jimin? I’m not too sure” she teased.

Jimin rolled his eyes playfully, “I can’t say I would help stupid, but if Jaebum wants me to, I will.”

“Come on, we need to get back to the village. The patrol will be out soon and if we get caught my dad will chew us out.” They nodded in agreement and snuck back to the village without getting caught.

“I’ll take you to your place” Jaebum offered.

Addison grinned, “I’m okay. Hyuk will walk me there. Night, Jimin. Night, Jaejae.” She waved as she linked arms with Hyuk.

They were outside the orphanage and Addison sighed, “Just one more year here and I move into my own place. How did you manage?”

Hyuk shrugged, “The village helps us. I mean I work as a blacksmith apprentice and the money is shit, but I can afford my place.”

“Yea, but a woman has less options. We can’t join the workforce that involves physical labor minus harvesting or something… I want to hunt or learn to make weapons. Hell, I don’t even want to be here… I want to travel. There has to be more out there, ya know?”

Hyuk nodded, “Yea, but we can’t leave and go to the next village, Jaebum’s dad refuses to let us go because we’re so open about wanting to leave.”

Addison scoffed, “It’s like a prison.”

“A prison with 2500 people.” He agreed. “Look, Addi, tomorrow night, can you meet me at the shore after curfew?”

“After curfew?” Her eyebrows rose curious.

The orphanage door swung open, “ADDISON MICHELLE TAYLOR! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PAST CURFEW?” The orphanage owner, Elli, shrieked. Addison and Hyuk froze and Addison silently cursed. “Get in here this instant!” She ordered, “You know you aren’t allowed to be outside after curfew” Addison groaned and walked inside. “And you, Sanghyuk! Are you trying to get her in trouble? You know she needs to be protected at all times.”

Hyuk scoffed, “Yes, I know.”

“Addison will be our village head’s wife. She should not be seen frolicking with some other man. I don’t want to see you out here again.”

Addison pressed her back against the pillar as she grew angry at Elli’s words. She stormed off to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed not waking her roommate, Lisa. There was a tradition in the village. By the age of 20, women choose the man they want to marry. Something Addison was completely against and yet as she slowly grew older the more the idea was pushed on her. Jaebum was the candidate everyone assumed she’d go with. Future head of the village. The one who protected her from the others. Even when they snuck out with the group into the forest, Jaebum never left her side. Jaebum only showed interest in her since they met, but Addison only saw him as a brother.

However, Sanghyuk was different. She felt free with him. She could be herself without being lectured on the dangers of what she did. Addison felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about Hyuk. She bit her lip as she tried to stop her smile from growing. Hyuk was the one she could see herself with. He was the only one her heart skipped beats for.

She changed back into her night clothes and lied back in bed. She wanted the next night to come. The next night to be with Hyuk. She wanted to confess to him.

“Don’t go sneakin’ off again, Adds! Elli will put bars on our windows!” Lisa shook her finger and Addison laughed.

“I won’t!” She responded giddily. She had waited for this all day. She couldn’t sit still in her classes as she watched the minute hand of clocks sluggishly go around the clock. “Okay! Well goodnight!” She buried herself in her blankets and Lisa shook her head.

“You’re acting weird…” She reached for the light and turned it off before getting in bed.

Addison waited to hear Lisa’s light snoring before she turned her head to make sure she was sleeping. She pulled off the covers, changed quickly, and gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry…” She opened the window and climbed out.

She ran off to the shore and saw Hyuk pacing around. Her smile widened as she made her way to him, “Hyuk.” She called out.

Hyuk’s head shot up and when he saw her he let out a breath of relief, “You came.”

She threw her arms over his shoulders, “It sounded important. What’s up?”

He held her close and let took in her scent, “Do you want to get married?”

Her hands went slack, “What?” She pulled away from him looking at him in shock.

“When you turn 20, do you want to get married?”

Realizing his question, she sighed, “Of course not. I’m still young. I want to marry, but not right away.”

Hyuk smiled as he bit his lip, “Do you want to leave the village? With me?” He felt giddy. “We have to go through the forest, but we can find our way.”

“Hyuk, you know how hard it is to leave the village… Our parents…”

Hyuk grabbed her hands, “I know, but we’re different. We can make it. If we don’t, you’ll have to marry Jaebum.”

“I don’t want to marry him” she replied quickly. “If I have to marry anyone, I would want it to be you.” She confessed, “I only want to marry you.”

“Me? You want to marry me” Hyuk’s eyes widened in shock.

Addison let out a breath, “I mean— if you want to. If we’re stuck in the village or if we escape, I know I want y—"

Hyuk cut her off and pressed his lips to hers. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she kissed him back. Her arms slowly slipped around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist to deepen the kiss. His hand laced through her hair as she nibbles on his bottom lips. Addison broke the kiss first. Instead of pulling away from her completely, Hyuk touched her forehead with his, “I love you, Addi…”

A grin stretched on her face, “I love you too, Hyuk.”

A throat cleared behind them and they jumped apart. “You two shouldn’t be out here” Jimin eyed the two. “It’s way past curfew.”

Addison scoffed, “When did you become an enforcer?”

Jimin looked down at his badge and pulled it up, “Since I got one of these.” He sighed, “Addi, you know since I’m a guard now I have to obey the rules.” Jimin looked at Addison’s narrow eyes before he turned away, “when I turn around I want you two out of my sight and back in your homes where you belong.”

Addison smiled, “Thanks Chim Chim.” She took Hyuk’s hand into her own and ran back to the village.

 

“Well this is where I leave you. Can you get back in without getting caught?” Addison nodded as she led him to the back where her window was, “You didn’t” he chuckled.

“Girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.”

“Do you need help getting back in?”

Addison gave a look of shock, “Do you not know me?”

Hyuk laughed again as he pulled her close to him, “Be safe, yea?”

“Safe? That doesn’t sound like me at all” she teased. He gave her a quick peck and she bit her bottom lip, “But I guess if I get another kiss, I can see what I do.”

His eyes light up before giving her another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yea… night.” She pulled away from him and climbed the side of the house before crawling back into her bedroom. Quickly changing and shutting the window, she lied in bed with her hand over her heart. A permanent smile lingered on her face as she drifted to sleep.

Jimin knocked on the door before entering, “It was them, Jaebum.”

Jaebum looked up from his book and a deep sigh escaped his parted lips, “Why were they out?”

Jimin sighed, “I think they’re planning to run away. They were kissing on the shore. I heard they said they love each other.” Jaebum licked his lips as his anger rose. He threw his book, “What should we do? Should I add more security?”

“No, let them go… I’ll stop them myself.”

“Jaebum, that’s not—”

“Go back to guard Jimin. This discussion is over.” Jaebum ended the conversation just as quickly as it began. Jimin fell silent and he nodded before he left Jaebum to his thoughts.

Hyuk and Addison planned the day they would leave, Hyuk worked more hours for extra money for them and Addison backed a small bag to take when they left. The only ones they told of their plans were their two best friends, Jaebum and Jimin.

Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose, “Why don’t you just go to the next village? The forest isn’t safe.”

Addison held Hyuk’s hand tightly, “There’s no way the guards would let us pass. The forest is the only way.” He replied.

“You’re being stupid!” Jaebum snapped, “Remember what happened to not just your parents but also Addison’s too! Those wolves killed them all! They’ll hurt Addison too!”

Addison’s tongue pressed against her cheek and Hyuk felt her tense. “Nothing would happen to her.” He replied, “I love her. I’d protect her with my life.” Jaebum fumes but said nothing and stormed off.

Jimin watched him before looking back at the couple, “You know he’s just worried about you. You’re his best friends.”

“I know. He’s a great friend. Take care of him.”

Jimin gave a half smile as he reached out to shake hands with Hyuk, “I’d do that even if you didn’t ask. You two be careful. If you make it out alive send a post card.”

Hyuk took his hand in a firm grip, “We will.” Hyuk grinned at him before turning to Addison who was getting tearful eyed with the goodbye.

Addison waited for her roommate to fall asleep one last time before she snuck out with her backpack in hand. She ran up to Hyuk who waited on the edge of the forest.

He kissed her as he took her hand, “You ready?”

“Yea. On to new adventures” she grinned and they entered the forest.

They traveled far into the forest with no problems. Hand in hand, they hiked through the terrain until reaching a clearing, “We can stop here.” Hyuk panted as he found some large rocks. He pulled out a water and handed it to Addison, “Drink up. You hungry? I got some snacks and stuff.” Addison nodded and Hyuk grabbed an apple.

Taking the apple, Addison took a bite, “How far have we been walking? How much further?”

Hyuk chuckled, “Who knows? No one ventured this far.” Addison smiled up at him and took another bite. It was nice. In the unknown world with the one they loved, it was definitely an adventure.

However their adventure was short lived when they heard a nearby howl. Addison jumped and Hyuk pulled her behind him as a wolf emerged from the trees. The color drained from their faces as Hyuk picked up a stick to protect them. The apple in Addison’s hand fell.

The wolf circled them, but Hyuk followed the wolf’s movements. “At the count of three, I want you to run back to the village.”

Addison looked up at Hyuk, “I’m not leaving you!”

“Get help and bring them back.” Addison bit her bottom lip as her eyes returned to the wolf who was foaming at the mouth as it growled. “One…” Hyuk squeezes her hand and Addison squeezed his back. “Two…”

“I love you” she whispered.

Hyuk’s voice caught in his throat. Tears pricked his eyes, “I love you.” His hand loosened from hers, “Three!” Addison sprinted and she could hear the growl of the wolf grow louder. 

Her feet stepped on the leaves. She protected her face from the branches. She stopped hearing Hyuk cry out and her heart stopped. Her breath rolled as labored pants. She wanted to go back, hearing Hyuk scream, she bolted. She needed to get help. She forced herself to keep running until she hit a hard thing in front of her. She screamed as tears dropped as she tried to push away from the object

“Addi! It’s just me!” Her eyes flew open and she saw Jaebum with several hunters, “Where’s Hyuk?” He asked in concern.

“A wolf!” She cried. “It came out of nowhere! He protected me.” She pulled him in the direction of the attack.

“Go back to the village.”

“NO! Come on!” She ran back with the hunters and Jaebum behind her. They stopped in the clearing and Addison froze. Their bags were torn open, the large stick Hyuk had to hold off the wolf was snapped in two, and there was no Hyuk. “NO!” She screamed as she walked further to the clearing. She saw blood painted over a large portion of grass.

Jaebum pulled her back away from the scene. “Come on.”

“No! Hyuk!” She screamed as she struggled from Jaebum’s grasp. “SANGHYUK!” She cried out louder before she fell limp in Jaebum’s arms as a puddle of tears.

* * *

It was three years since the incident. Addison changed. She stopped going to the forest. Stopped rule breaking. Jimin became Jaebum’s head guard as Jaebum took over the village at the age of 22.

If there were any doubts about who Addison would marry, it was long forgotten as Jaebum stayed by her side everyday since the incident.

Addison’s heart died when Hyuk did. The funeral was impossible to go through. It was especially hard without a body. She cried for days, weeks, even months.

Jaebum was there. He picked up the pieces. He held her as she cried. Made sure she slept, ate, and went outside.

* * *

As she aged out of the orphanage, she got her own place though Jaebum wanted her to stay close. She took over her parents’ old home on the edge of the forest and she took up work at the orphanage.

It took three long years for Addison to function normally. To be able to smile and laugh open and freely even though the talk of marriage entered every conversation she had with the villagers. Jaebum had her promise, even if she was near the forest, she would never enter it again and for those three years, the thought of going back in there never sprouted up…

Until one day.

It was just another day for her. Addison went home after working at the orphanage. “What to make for dinner…” She sighed. She threw her bag down as she looked around. She went to her mirror and pulled her hair out of the tight bun when she noticed a figure in the reflection of her mirror. “Hyuk” she gasped seeing a blonde man in her mirror. She turned around only to seeing nothing. Addison rushed out of her house and looked at the forest that was just a few feet from her house. She tried to look into the forest, but the darkness covered it. Her heart tugged in all directions as she thought about going into the forest.  _‘Was that Hyuk? Or my imagination?’_  She put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes watered at the thought of Hyuk, but she tried to shake the though.  _‘No, he’s dead…’_  She sniffled. However, even though she told herself that, there was something inside her telling her that it was a lie. The voices of the villager children shook her out of her thoughts. She looked back at her village. She needed to see if that was really Hyuk. A new light of determination lit her soul. Addison prayed it wasn’t just wishful thinking. She prayed that Hyuk was still alive. She stared down the forest before her with determination. She needed to go back in there. She knew she would have to wait until nightfall when everyone was asleep. 


	3. Sanghyuk Mythical Creature: Werewolf/Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

That night, after curfew, Addison checked her surroundings, biting her lip as she whispered an apology to the air for breaking Jaebum’s promise. She snuck off towards the forest. However, a hand wrapped around her waist and another collapsed over her mouth. She struggled in the grip as she was pulled back into her home. Her body stiffened when she was released and saw Jaebum heaving in anger.

He stood, arms crossed, and face red with rage. “I told you never to step foot in that forest. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I saw Hyuk earlier” she replied fast. “I know!” She stopped him, “I know what you are going to say, but I saw him. He dyed his hair blonde, but it’s Hyuk.”

Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose to try to calm down, but it didn’t work, “It’s been 3 years, Addison. He.Is.Dead.” Jaebum’s jaw clenched as his anger rose. “You were there! You saw the blood!” Her eyes watered recalling the scene. “You almost died too, damn it!” He jolted in anger, “You are going to be my wife soon, you can’t go breaking the rules again!” He pointed at her.

Addison slapped his hand out of her face, “I NEVER agreed to being you wife.” She growled, “And since when did you’ve become one of them!” She scoffed, “Marriage? Taking over this village? Since when the hell did you want something like that, huh? You wanted to leave this place just like Hyuk and me. You wanted to be more than this village and here you are becoming one with this place!” She shoved him back catching him off guard. He steadied himself to stop from falling, “You’ve become a coward! Just like your mother and father! Just like everyone in this fucking village!”

Jaebum stomped towards her and she backed up against the wall. Addison had never seen Jaebum so pissed. His eyes were dark, nostrils flared. His hand came up and Addison held her glare. His hand came down. She didn’t flinch as his hand punched the wall beside her face. Jaebum panted before he pulled away from her. “I—I just want to keep you safe. Addison, I love you.” His confession caught her off guard.

“Jaebum…I—”

He shook his head, “I’m waiting until you get over Hyuk, I am.” He touched her cheek, “But, I’ve waited 3 years… You’re turning 20 in a few months…” Addison’s chest tightened as she listened to him. She bit her inner cheek as she watched Jaebum walk away from her, “I have to know.” He looked back at here with sad eyes, “Will you choose me? Or am I waiting for nothing?”

Addison looked away from Jaebum and cleared her throat. She tugged at her sweater sleeve, “I don’t know yet…”

Jaebum’s head fell, “I see… Can you let me know before your birthday, so I can make the announcement?” She nodded and Jaebum left her house.

Addison pulled at her hair and squatted as she buried her head in hands. Slowly, the tears began to slip as her heart felt like it was breaking again. She knew who she saw was Hyuk… She just had to find him again. However, with her birthday approaching and with all the village talk about looking forward to her pick, Addison agreed to marry Jaebum. Her stomach turned at the thought she would be the village leader’s wife. It wasn’t how her life was supposed to go.

* * *

“I’m going with the men to the next village to make an alliance. Be safe. Don’t go to the forest.” Jaebum fixed Addison’s raincoat as she saw him off. The men were boarding their horses as the two said their goodbyes. There was a path leading out to the other villages, but the guards never let anyone leave unless they were given permission. “Okay?” She looked off to the side and nodded bitterly. Jaebum sighed but didn’t press for a verbal answer. He pressed his lips to her forehead, “Take care of the villagers. Jimin will be here to make sure there is no problems.”

“Be safe, okay?”

Jaebum smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips, “I will. I love you.” Addison gave a fake smile but didn’t reply and Jaebum’s smile fell. “I’ll see you in a week.”

“Yea…”

* * *

Jaebum left hours earlier. Addison was cleaning out her vase to put in flowers she received from the village kids when a voice sounded behind her. “So, you’re marrying Jaebum?”

Addison yelped and dropped her vase shattering to the ground. She turned around and saw Hyuk standing before her. She let out a shaky breath as she stared at him, “Hyuk…” She shut off the sink water not breaking eye contact.

His jaw clenched, “I guess I waited too long. Hope he makes you happy, Addi.” He swung open her front door and vanished.

“No, wait! Hyuk!” She shouted as she grabbed her rain coat and ran out her house and into the forest ignoring the screams of the village women. ‘He’s alive! I knew it! He’s still alive!’ Addison’s heart pounded as she ran through the forest going after Hyuk. “Hyuk! Please!! Stop!” She shouted hoping her cries wouldn’t fall on deaf ears. Her legs burned from running and she stopped. Her pants and the heavy rain drowned out any attempts of hearing his footsteps. Her eyes watered as her raked her hand in her drenched hair. “Hyuk! Please!! Hyuk” she wrapped her hands around her lips and called for him again. Addison felt the water falling down her face, but she didn’t know if it was the rain or her tears. “Hyuk…” She whimpered.

A growl sounded behind her and she felt her heart painfully pounded against her chest. Her bottom lip quivered as she raked her tongue over her try lips. Hesitantly, Addison turned and saw a black wolf. Its gold eyes pierced her own as it stood in an attack stance ready to pounce. Its mouth opened partially as another growl sounded. Addison gulped watching the saliva gather. She stepped back fearfully before turning and darting further into the forest. “HELP! SOMEONE!” She screamed in a panic as the growls echoed. She heard the rushing paws of the wolf behind her. She looked back just as the wolf leapt at her. She froze in place as she continued to look over her shoulder. In defense, her arm flew up and the wolves’ claws caught her upper back and scratched down her arm. A scream erupted from her as she flew back down to the wet muddy ground and the wolf stood over her. The wolf panted above her. Teeth bared as she let out sobs from pain and fear. She squeezed her eyes shut and body shook violently, ‘This is it. I’m going to die.’ She prepared for the worse when a gun went off.

“Addison!” Jimin called out. Gun shots followed shortly after.

The panting ceased and she opened her eyes. “Hy-Hyuk?” Above her was the same blonde man she had seen in her home, but he was naked. She reached up to touch him, but he moved up out of her reach as he looked down at her in horror. Her arm was shredded and blood poured out of her wound. She began to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

Hyuk’s eyes were red, “I’m so sorry… I—" Another gun fire rang and Hyuk yelped as he held his shoulder. He got off her and through her half-conscious gaze, she watched him transform into the black wolf that attacked her and he fled.

“No…” She whimpered as she tried to move.

Jimin saw her and rushed to her side, “Addi! Fuck! Addison!” He cradled her head, “Get the medics! Hurry! Go get Jaebum tell him Addison was attacked by a wolf!”

“Hyuk… No” she whimpered again, “Don’t leave me again” she cried. “Please…” she whispered before her eyes shut as she fell unconscious.

Jimin cursed as he picked her up “Addi, look at me, okay? Stay awake for me. Please!” His voice cracked as he ran with her in his arms.

* * *

When Addison woke up, she couldn’t open her eyes. Her body was still heavily medicated and exhausted. She could hear everything around her. The rain beating against the window. The heart monitor echoing her heart rate. Jimin’s soft cries as he repeated why over and over at her bedside. It was the first time she heard any real emotion come from Jimin.

The hospital door slid open with a bang alerting Jimin, “How bad are her injuries?”

The chair Jimin was in scooted back against the tile floor as he stood quickly, “Jae-Jaebum.”

“How bad, Jimin!” Jaebum raised his voice.

Jimin was silent, “Her upper right back and arm were torn open from the wolf. The doctor said she’ll have a permanent scar once it heals.”

Jaebum let out a dry laugh, “I wasn’t even gone a day and she went against my wishes…” Jaebum walked to her side and held her uninjured arm as he inspected her casted one. Jimin said nothing as he shuffled to the door and left the two of them alone. Jaebum squeezed her hand tighter, “I wasn’t even gone that long” his voice shook. “You didn’t even wait for me to leave…” the hurt echoed in his words. Addison could feel a sinking feeling as she slowly slipped back into sleep.

* * *

It was another three days before she was released from the hospital. Jaebum went to the neighboring village as soon as she woke up after putting Jimin in charge of being her 24-hour babysitter. She was confined to stay in her house until Jaebum returned and she was to pick a day to have the marriage ceremony much to her dismay. Some of the women from the village stopped by to help her plan out the wedding date and location. However, their words were muffled to the thoughts in Addison’s head. Her pencil beat against the paper as she thought back to the night of the attack. She chewed on her bottom lip. ‘That wolf… That wolf is Hyuk. Hyuk was that wolf… But how?’ Her pencil stilled as she recalled the gunfire, she leaned forward biting her thumb, “He was shot… Is he okay?”

“Is who okay, Addison?”

Startled, she looked up at the women who were now silently watching her curiously. Addison opened her mouth but stopped for a moment before giving them a smile. “Jaebum, I haven’t heard from him yet, so I’m hoping he made it okay.”

The women cooed and Melanie, who was to Addison’s right, touched her arm, “Young love! It’s so cute. I remember when my husband had to go out hunting for the first time.” It led the women into reminiscing about their past with their husbands.

Addison rolled her eyes and looked back at her front door. Jimin was staring her down as he stood guard. She let out a frustrated sigh wanting to wrap up the wedding planning. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought of marrying Jaebum. It was just so wrong. Her hand touched her casted arm and she closed her eyes. She wanted Hyuk… Even if he did this. “I’m so sorry… I—" Those words. His facial expression when he saw her ripped apart arm. She clenched her hand tightly. Each passing minute was another minute she knew that marrying Jaebum was a mistake. She grew nauseous as she thought of spending the rest of her life with him.

* * *

She pushed the wedding back as far as the village women would allow. Two months. Two months to get herself to work up the courage to call off the wedding, but each passing day, nothing happened. Addison wanted to see Hyuk. She knew seeing him again would make her call it off. However, without realizing her persistant stubbornness, the day she dreaded was closer than ever. 

It was the day before her wedding night with Jaebum. Jaebum invited her out after curfew and they walked along the edge of the forest to talk. He was grinning from ear to ear as he held her hand tightly in his, “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Addison shrugged, “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Jaebum sighed, “Are you ready to marry me?”

Addison stopped and scoffed, “Are you serious right now, Jaebum?” She pulled her hand away out of his. “Of course, I’m not ready. I will never be ready!” She snapped.

“And why not?”

“I. Don’t. Love. You!” She enunciated. “Look, whether you believe me or not, Hyuk is out there. I’ve seen him… I’ve talk to him.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “You’re delusional.” He tapped his foot, “Tomorrow, we’re getting married.” It wasn’t a comment. It was an order. “You need to get over him, Addison. You’re going to be my wife after tomorrow.”

She shook her head, “When did you because such a selfish prick?”

“Addi, I love you! I’m just trying to protect—”

“STOP! I DON’T NEED YOU PROTECTING ME!” She screamed. “I need my friend. You’re my friend, Jaebum.”

“I’m your fiancé” his jaw clenched as he chewed on his lip.

Addison scoffed, “Because I’m forced to pick someone to marry. You know I don’t want to do this.”

“Damn it, Addison. Why is it so fucking hard to admit you are marrying me?”

“Because I don’t love you! I love Sanghyuk! I’ll always love him.” She cried. Jaebum fell silent. His anger dispersed almost instantly. Her tears fell, “I love him…” She choked on her cry. “I’m in love with Hyuk.”

Jaebum’s eyes burned as he watched her walk back towards her house. He heard a stick break behind him and he spun reaching for his gun. He faltered as he saw who was there, “Sanghyuk?” Addison’s ears perked up and she turned to see Hyuk walking out of the forest. Jaebum’s eyes were blown out in shock. Addison smiled as she headed towards him. However, Jaebum intervened and held her back, “How are you alive?”

Hyuk’s eyes fell to Addison’s arm that was covered with her sweater, “How’s your arm?”

She looked down at her arm before hiding it behind her, “It’s fine.” She gave Hyuk a small smile, “It’s a little cut.”

“How did you know about her arm?” Jaebum grew defensive.

She touched his arm, “It’s fine, Jaebum. Don’t worry about it.”

“Were you the bastard who attacked her?” Hyuk looked away giving Jaebum his answer, “You son of a bitch! Do you know what you did? Sh—”

“Jaebum, enough!” Addison snapped standing in front of him. Hyuk walked back into the forest. Her heart sank. She couldn’t lose Hyuk again. Not like this. “Hyuk, hold on.”

Jaebum reached out and stopped her by her upper arm, “Addison…” Addison looked back at Jaebum before pulling his hand off of her arm. Jaebum bit his lip, “Why? Why can’t you just— After he—" Jaebum shook his head as he pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans. “No! He almost killed you.” He pointed it at Hyuk and Addison’s color drained.

“NO!”

Jaebum pulled the trigger before she had time to stop him. Hyuk let out a yelp before he took off. Jaebum aimed again and Addison pulled his hand causing him to turn the bullet. He glared at her, “Why are you protecting him?” He shouted. “He’s one of them now! They have no fucking control, Addison!”

“He’s our friend, Jaebum!”

Jaebum growled as he threw his gun in anger, “That thing is NOT our friend. It’s a werewolf for fuck sakes.”

“A what?” She scoffed in disbelief, “That’s a legend, Jae.”

Jaebum scoffed, “Look at your arm and tell me that again.” Addison fell silent as she looked at her arm, “They weren’t just legends, Addison. The forest is full of werewolves. It’s why we don’t go in the forest.”

A lightbulb went off in her head and her eyes burned, “You knew…” Jaebum let out a shaky breath, “How long?”

“Addi…”

“HOW LONG!”

“Since I was 10…”

Her mouth fell open as the tears fell, “You knew… That day” She shook her head and shoved him, “You knew! You let us go in there and you knew!” Jaebum stood there unmoved as she continued to shove him. “Hyuk was taken and you knew!”

“He was going to take you from the village!” Jaebum shouted. “Hyuk was going to take you away from us.”

Addison cried harder, “I wanted to go. He wanted to marry me at my own rate.” She stepped back from Jaebum, “We were going to have a life away from this prison” she spat. “You took that away from me… You took that away from our best friend.” She shook her head and took off into the forest after Hyuk.

“Addison! Come back! He’s going to kill you!” Jaebum shouted after her as he reached out to stop her, but he didn’t follow her. He clenched his teeth, jaw shaking, and his hand fell to his side.

* * *

She ran further into the forest looking desperately for Hyuk. She wasn’t going to stop this time. She needed to find him. She stumbled upon a cave and leaned against the rocks out of breath. She looked around trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness when a whimper echoed from the cave. Addison looked at the cave, “Hyuk?” She walked into the cave, “Sanghyuk…” The whimpering continued. She saw the same familiar golden eyes around a fluffy looking shadow, “Hyuk?” The whimpers stopped and was instantly replaced with a growl and his eyes narrowed. She cried in relief knowing it was Hyuk, “Hyukkie… Please. I’m just here to help.” She slowly sank to her knees. She put her uninjured arm out and held it out in front of her, “Let me help you please.” Each centimeter her hand went, the louder the growling grew. Addison shut her eyes expecting him to snap off her hand. Her heart echoed in her ears as her fear grew. She stilled when her hand touched something wet. She peeked at Hyuk and noticed his growling had stopped. His eyes looked soft. Like a lost puppy and he nudged her hand.

* * *

Addison moved closer to him and her hand went up his nose to the top of his head. She let out a sigh in relief as her other arm touched his side before trailing up his neck. She pulled her hand off his head and touched his chest. Hyuk let out a weak whimper and she pulled her hand back feeling something wet covering her hand. “The gun shot…” Her lip quivered as she pulled Hyuk into a hug ignoring his low growl. “Shut up…” She whispered. Her head buried into his fur, “I’m sorry… This was all my fault… I’m so sorry.” She sobbed against his fur.

Addison woke up against feeling a hand stroking her back. Her eyes fluttered open as her hand went to the bare chest she lied on. She noticed a bullet wound scar and her hand traced them both.

“It’s from yesterday. It’ll disappear in about another day” His voice was rough sounding like he just woke up. Addison looked up at him, but Hyuk wouldn’t meet her eyes. Her heart beat against her chest as she gazed out him. She noticed the corner of his lip curve into a smile. “Your heart is beating so fast.” He looked down at her with dark eyes, “Is it out of fear?”

Addison stiffed hearing a low growl leave him and she pulled away, “No.”

He held his gaze on her eyes before he sighed, “You should. I almost killed you…”

“Hyuk… I could never be afraid, bu—but that night… What happened?” She touched her arm unconsciously.

Hyuk ran his hand in his hair as he leaned back against the cave wall, “I lost control. Knowing you were going to marry Jaebum.” Addison noticed a golden rim around his pupils. “It hurt. I had to stay away for all these years to try to control my wolf side and the moment I knew I lost you, I flipped.” He looked down at her arm, “The only reason I stopped was because I smelled your blood. It was the only thing that stopped me.” He scoffed, “I had to smell the blood of the woman I imprinted on to stop from killing her. It’s pathetic.”

“I meant when we ran away…”

He tensed before he cleared his throat. “The wolf who attacked us was a rogue werewolf that the pack was trying to catch. He was trying to turn all the people he could to make his own pack. We only just killed him a few months ago. He was also the one that attacked your parents and turned them too.” Hyuk replied.

Her eyes lit up, “They’re alive!”

Hyuk nodded, “They live up north, so are my parents. They are in the city where we all live.” He sighed, “Anyway, after he turned me, a guy named Hyunwoo helped me through the process and he became my leader.” Addison’s heart swelled and her eyes watered. Hyuk looked at her before he removed his arm from her and got up, “Come on, I need to take you back to Jaebum.”

Addison got up quickly and followed him as he left the cave. “I’m not going back to him” she said before she hissed as the sun hit her eyes. She blocked her eyes.

“You’re getting married to him, Addi.” Her heart fluttered hearing him call her by his nickname. “He’ll call the hunters to come look for you.”

“I’m not marrying him.”

“Addi—”

“NO!“ Her hair flipped as she jabbed her finger in his chest. "Not Addi! I only gave in and agreed to marry him because I thought you were dead!” She snapped. “And to know my parents are alive, I’m definitely not going back.” The look on her face was daring Hyuk to counter her.

Hyuk let out a frustrated grunt, “Why are you always difficult?”

She crossed her arms, “I don’t know why you expected me to change just because you are gone. Who do you think I am? When have I ever been one to conform? I’m not one of those village girls. I know what I want and I go and get it. How dare…”

Hyuk pinched the bridge of his nose as she kept on before he laughed. It wasn’t even a small laugh, it was a gut laugh. He doubled over as he laughed while Addison’s anger rose. He could hear her heart pound as her blood raced.

“Han Sanghyuk! Why are you laughing?” She huffed. She looked around and grabbed a handful of tiny rocks. “Will. You. Stop. Laughing?” She tossed a rock at him with each word.

Hyuk reached out to her and knocked the rocks from her hands. He hugged her tightly and took in her scent, “I missed you.” He whispered.

She fell quiet for a moment as his words sunk in. Addison’s eyes watered again, “I missed you, idiot…” She buried her head in his chest, “Don’t leave me… Not again.”

Hyuk took her injured arm in his, “What if I hurt you again?” He whispered.

She could hear the worry in his voice. Addison wrapped her hand in his, “I trust you, Hyuk. Trust me too…”

Hyuk’s other hand went up and pulled her head up before he pressed his lips to her. Addison was startled, but she wrapped her free hand around his neck. Their intertwined hands squeezed the other. Hyuk broke the kiss and he cursed, “Jaebum sent out the hunters already. They’re getting close.” He looked at Addison, “Are you sure you want to stay with me?”

Addison nodded, “No shit! I wouldn’t have been yelling at you, idiot.”

Hyuk pecked her lips again before he turned his back to her. He bent down, so she could climb on his back. “Hold on tight, okay?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his abdomen. Hyuk looked back at her before he ran off.

The wind whipped around her blowing her hair. She lied her head in the crook of his neck and held onto him tighter. She couldn’t help but smile as she held him tighter. This was the life she wanted. The life with Hyuk and only him.


	4. Wonshik Mythical Creatures: Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

There are two kinds of witches in the world. There are those who are model witches, like my boyfriend of two years, Wonshik. They never stray from a spell’s incantations or a potion’s ingredients. They are aces in our community all over the world. They’re the example of what every witch and wizard should be.  
But, then we have the more eccentric witches. The ones who want to invent their own spell or incantation. They’re always striving for success but usually end up creating failures. It’s a rarity for an eccentric witch to get success. Like the Babylonians who created astrology and the Egyptians who created the horoscope. Hell even Pluto made a namesake for himself. And, well, I just happen to fall in the more eccentric ones

* * *

I grabbed the frog’s liver and threw it in the cauldron. My apprentice, Madison, watched in horror as she coward hid behind the desk.  
“Miss Cassie, you really shouldn’t try this.” Her voice quivered as I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed my wand from my cloak pocket.  
I casted a glance her way and grinned, “You worry too much, Madison. The worse this thing will do is make you a talking animal for the rest of your life.”  
Her color drained from her cheeks, “I much like being a human, ma’am. My fiancé would not enjoy marrying an animal.”  
“Suppose you’re right”—I reached up in the shelf above the cauldron and grabbed the herbs I picked from the evening before—“Well, guess you better hide, eh?” After the herbs disintegrated in the bubbly liquid, I waved my wand over it and spoke the incantation I created. Madison squealed as she hit the ground for cover and I closed my eyes tight in hope that it would work.  
The room fell silent even the boiled water stopped. My shoulders slumped in defeat, “Maybe I added too much fairy blood.” I snapped my fingers with a suddenly realization, “Animal fur! Maybe that’s what I’m missing.” I searched for cat fur I had stuffed in a veil.  
Madison let out an audible huff as she stood upright and dusted herself off, “Well, I say, Miss Cassie. You’re a great witch for your age, but your blasted curiosity, you’ll never reach being the master of potions.” She blew her stray hair back out of her reddened face, “I chose to be your apprentice because I thought I could grow. I want to excel in potions that have  _already_ been created.”  
“Created potions are so boring. You don’t need me to teach you how to read and study a book or to read procedures to make a potion.”  
Madison crossed her arms, “Yes, ma’am, you are right, but I need guidance. A mentor to help me succeed.”  
 _‘Who does she remind me of?’_ I tapped my chin as I tried to pull out old memories.  
Madison slammed her hands against the table and startled me from my thoughts, “MISS CASSIE, ARE YOU LISTENING?” By this point, her face was tomato red, “How could someone so brilliant turn out to be such a strange person.”  
 _‘Oh, I know! Huelsenbeck.’_  I cringed at the memory of my old teacher when I was only a kid witch.  _‘That’s right, she taught this one’_ I glanced at the volcano who stood before me ready to blow.  _‘The old hag needs to retire. She’s teaching too close mindedness to brilliant minds.’_  
“You know I chose you–” My eyes rolled prepared another one of Madison’s  _‘I chose you because I want to learn from the best’_   _lovely_ speeches.  
I dropped the fur into the liquid much to Madison’s dismay. When the cat fur hit the liquid the cauldron popped. It was a sound I knew all too well, “Shit! Hit the deck!” I ducked down just as the cauldron blew. Madison’s scream was all that could be heard over the explosion. With a quick incantation and a wave of my wand, a bubble protected Madison and I from the liquid. When the damage was done, I lifted the spell and stood with a sheepish grin, “Oops.” I scratched the back of my neck. “Guess I did add enough ingredients.”  
Madison stood upright. Her eyes flared and she looked about seconds from an eruption, “I”–She sucked in a harsh breath–“Quit.” She threw off her apprentice hat and stormed out the open front door.  
I followed after her in a panic. I could not lose my sixth apprentice. The board would have my head on a silver platter. “Oh come on, Madison.” I whined, “I’ll get it right and then you’ll be known for being an apprentice to the witch who could create a transformation potion!”  
She spun around, her cloak rose off the ground from the sudden movement, “You know what they call you.” She snorted, “The Psycho Witch of the North. How could someone like  _you_ make a transformation potion when you can’t keep a single cauldron intact?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled and exhaled loudly. “Honestly, Miss Cassandra, how you are dating such an elegant man like Mr. Wonshik is beyond me. Keep to your ways and even he’ll be driven away by your unwitchy behavior.” She swirled back around and took a step before she stopped, “I’ll come back for a recommendation. I think I deserve that much, yes?”  
My shoulders slouched. I had no comeback, “Yea…”  
She gave a stiff nod, but refused to look back at me, “Good day!”

* * *

I made my way back to my workroom and observed the devastation. With a sigh of defeat, my head fell forward. That’s when a black cat lied out caught my eye. I approached it and crouched down. With my wand, I reached out and poked its nose and it twitched, “Guess you got hit with the potion. Poor little guy.” I picked it up and grabbed a towel before I headed to the house up the small hill. I snapped my fingers and the door swung open. I placed the towel wrapped cat on the counter and shut the door. On the coat rack, Wonshik’s favorite jacket hung, “He didn’t say he was stopping by… Babe? You here?” He didn’t respond and I picked up the cat before setting off to check the house.  _‘Maybe he fell asleep.’_

* * *

The search for Wonshik turned up empty, I figured he ran an errand and decided to wait for his return. I entered my bedroom after the cat was cleaned of any potion that spilled on him, set him on the bed, and dived on to the bed. I sucked in a breath before I blew it out in a lip trill motion, I relaxed on the bed. My head spun. I turned to face the cat and smiled, “I wish I were a cat. Then all I need to do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom.” A yawn escaped my lips and before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

I woke to fluff press against my cheek. I swiped the fluff away and tried to fall back to sleep.  
“No you don’t. Wake up, Cassandra!” A shrill voice sounded. The fluff returned to my face and rubbed my cheek, “Up. Now.”  
With a yawn, I sat up in bed and looked down at the cat with blurry eyes. “I thought I heard someone?” With a tilt of my head, I searched around the room.  
“That’d be me, Sleeping Beauty.”  
My head swung fast so I could see the cat, “That’s crazy, I could have sworn I heard Wonshik that time.” I reached down to pet the pissed off looking cat, “Why are you so grumpy, fuzzball?”  
“Any logical person would be–”  
A scream bubbled out of my throat as I fell off the bed in a panic, “T-ta-talking cat!” I pointed accusingly to the black creature on my bed. “You can talk!”  
The cat sat perched on the edge of my bed and glared at me, “Anyone would grumpy when they wake up and find themselves a cat.”  
‘That voice!’ My eyes widened, “Wonshik, is that you?” My mouth fell ajar as the cat hissed.  
Fur stood on end as he hissed louder, “What the hell did you do to me, Cassandra?”  
My hand flew to my mouth as I stared at my boyfriend, “You-You’re…” A laugh left my lips and I fell back on my bed, “You’re a freakin cat! Oh, this is brilliant!”  
Wonshik hissed again, “You’re the only one who is finding this brilliant! I have to meet with the leaders tomorrow. Change me back this instant.” I stopped my laughter in an instant and scratched my neck. Wonshik’s eyes widened, “No, don’t do that! You only do that when you have something bad to say. Don’t you dare say you don’t know how to turn me back.”  
“I don’t know how to turn you back.” We said it at the same time and I looked away awkwardly. “It was a test. I was just trying to make the potion. I didn’t even know if it worked.” Wonshik’s tail swished viciously, “But don’t worry! I’ll find a way to get you back! Let’s go to the workshop! I’m  sure I’ll find something useful."

* * *

I slumped to the ground in defeat after a painful two hour search, “I can’t change you back… I’m so sorry” tears pricked my eyes as Wonshik jumped off the table and stood in front of me. “Maybe everyone was right. I’m not the great witch I was when I was younger. Maybe I am just some  _psycho witch_.” I spun my fingers around my ears. “You deserve someone better, but now you couldn’t even do that because I ruined it. You should have just left me when you had the chance. You’ll never become the head of the witches now and it’s all my fault. I don’t blame you for leaving me. I’m a freak and everyone knows it.”  
Wonshik’s front paws stepped on my thigh and he pressed hard enough to get my attention. His eyes were slits, “Now you listen here, Cassandra Michelle Johnson”—His tail flipped in irritation—“I never once said I’d leave you because you’re weird. I love you. All of you. You’re strange, sure, but the greatest witches are and if the others can’t see that, it’s their loss.”  
“How can you love someone you turned you into a cat? That–”  
“I love you, Cassandra.” He interjected. “Even if I’m stuck as a cat for the rest of my life, I’ll still love you.” His ears perked as he spoke. “You’ll be dating a cat, but I’m sure everyone wouldn’t find it weird since it’s you.” He teased. A small smile betrayed me, “Ah, there it is. I finally got to see you smile.”  
I picked him up and hugged his tiny cat body, “I’m so sorry, I changed you into a cat by accident. I love you so much. I wish I knew how to change you back.” I pulled him back and kissed his head before I placed him back down. Just as his paws touched the ground a purple fog covered him. I sat up straight and my eyes widened, “Wonshik!” My heart beat against my rib cage in sheer panic.  
The fog finally cleared and Wonshik the cat was gone. “OH MY GOODNESS! I TURNED HIM INTO A PAIR OF LEGS!” I felt light headed. My hands flew to the sides of my head as I tried to understand what was going on.  
Laughter erupted above me and the legs quivered, “ _THAT’S_ what you came up with? Really, Cassie! That’s rich!”  
My eyes traveled up the legs to the torso before my eyes met Wonshik’s face. He covered his mouth to calm his laughter as he looked down at me. “Wonshik?” His laugh finally reached its end and he held out his hand to me. I hesitated for a moment before I reached up and took it. He helped me up and once I was on my own two feet, I flung myself on him, “You’re back!” Fresh tears fell onto his shirt as he held me. “You’re not a cat anymore. I can’t believe it.” I looked up at him and pointed, “And your hair isn’t white anymore. It’s as black as your cat version.”  
Wonshik broke the hug and looked for a mirror to check his hair. He picked it up and touched his hair, “At least I can pull off black… What was your rule for the potion anyway?” Questioningly, my head tilted to the side. He shook his head and sighed, “I didn’t think of it earlier but each potion when they were created the creator made a rule. If the potion worked than nothing could break it if they don’t know how the creator wanted it to break.”  
I walked over to the discarded journal and opened it to the page for the transformation potion without reading it I handed it to him. “I just put something so I could test out the potion.”  
He read it and scoffed, “How corny of you.” He smirked, “But that does verify somethings.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
He flipped the journal for me to read. Under all the directions and ingredients rested one line.

> _Can only break with true love’s kiss._

“Who knew you were such a romantic.” I felt my cheeks burn as a snatched the journal only to earn a laugh. Wonshik pulled me to him and smiled, “So you really love me, huh?”  
With a roll of my eyes, I pushed his chest playfully, “Don’t act so shocked. Wait!” I broke free from him and he gave me a shocked look. I paid him no mind and went to my busted cauldron, “Does this mean I created a transformation potion?” I inspected the cauldron, “But the cauldron blew up…”  
“Did you turn off the heat before you did the incantation? The heat and the spell would ignite an explosion.”  
I thought for a moment, “I don’t think I did. I think I just said the incantation.” My lips pulled back into a giant grin, “I made the first successful transformation potion! I did it!” I jumped in place as realization set in. I stopped and held the journal close, “I need to talk to the board. I need a new cauldron! … Also a new workroom” I sucked in the air between my teeth. “Do you know what this means, babe?” I spun to look at him.  
He shrugged and made a weird face, “That you’re my true love? That’s pretty important here.”  
I waved it off, “That was obvious! I meant with this, I’m not going to be the Psycho Witch of the North anymore.” I stilled and held up my index finger before it fell back down, “If my potion worked then the only way it could break is by true love’s kiss…”  
“Well would ya look at that, she’s finally getting the picture.” He leaned against the table, “So what does that mean,  _love_?” He smirked. I looked at him and his smirk fell, “Why are you crying?”  
“You love me? Like actually love me?”  
Wonshik let out an exasperated sigh and pulled me to him, “You idiot. That’s what you’re crying about. I tell you I love you all the time.”  
“Yea, but words are different than actual evidence” I sobbed as I hit his arm when I felt his body tremble. “Stop laughing at me. That’s rude.” I cried harder.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just, you’re so ditzy.” He patted my head and I looked up at him. “Stop crying. You look gross.” He wiped the tears under my eyes only for more to fall.  
“Oh yea, because I just wan—” he captured my lips in one of the sweetest kisses I ever had. My legs quivered and his arms held me up as I melted.  
He pulled back, “I love you.”  
“I love me too” I wanted to hit my head against the table when I realized what I said. “Shit! I mean I love you too! I love you not me. Why would I even say that? That was dumb—”  
“Cassandra.” The seriousness in his voice made me freeze.  
“Yes?”  
He broke into a smile and chuckled, “Just shut up already.” He kissed me again and I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Of all the comebacks I could comeback with, none of it mattered. Not now at least.


	5. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**KEN’S CHAPTER** _

The cold air slapped his face as he tried to keep hold of his older brother’s hand. His bare feet slipped on the snow covered grass. “I don’t want to run more” he panted. Tears pricked his eyes. Lungs hurt from the inhale of frigid cold winter air.   
His brother’s warm glove-less hand tightened around his. He shot a quick glance back and grinned at his brother. “We have to hide really good. So no one can find us. We’re almost to our hideout. No one will find us there, okay Jaehwan?” He pulled his brother closer with silent apologies. They couldn’t stop until they reached base. Their secret base was the only way either of them would make it.   
Their pants and the snow crushed below their feet were the only sounds the two could muster. Jaehwan’s brother stared at their next obstacle with determination. That hill before them was all that stood in their way to survive this.   
He paused to catch his breath. His chest hurt from the cold air. Each breath felt like a sharp blade. “You climb first and get in the base.” He helped his brother get his footing and guided his tiny eight year old body up the hillside.   
Slippery numb hands clawed into the dirty beneath the snow. Dirt and rocks dug under his nails. “I don’t wanna do this” Jaehwan whimpered.

“It’s okay. Look up, you’re almost there.” He gave his brother one more shove up the hill and Jaehwan hit the top.

Jaehwan scampered to the side of the hill and stared down at his brother who prepared to leap. There one moment and the next all that remained was his embedded shoe prints. “Jason!”

A shrill scream echoed through the tree filled field. “RUN TO BASE, JAEHWAN–!” His brother’s voice died down as the sounds of slouches and sucking drowned him out.

There was a heavy silence as the tearful Jaehwan stared off in the distance. Shuffles of feet in snow and a cackle laugh echoed through the dead silence. “One kitty down. One to go.”

Jaehwan scrambled to his feet and ran to the base. He pushed the snow off the wooden door, but before he could pull it open Jaehwan was pulled back.

He was thrown back and screamed as he plowed into the snow, “I found you, kitten.” A lengthy man grinned. Fresh blood dripped from his mouth and blood stains covered his lower half of his face. His sharp canine teeth protruded out of his mouth. He wiped his hand over his mouth and gave a sheepish grin, “Sorry, I’m such a messy eater. I’ll be sure to eat you slower to savor the taste!”

The vampire lunged at him and Jaehwan screamed in horror. He shielded his face and turned away from the vampire.  
There was a scream of agony from the vampire that caught Jaehwan’s attention. He looked just as the vampire was consumed by a black flame. He disintegrated before Jaehwan’s eyes before the ashes were blown away by the wind. Past where the vampire stood, three people in cargo pants, a black shirt, and a black vest stood with weapons in hand. Each wore masks that covered their mouths. Jaehwan was near tears. Were these enemies? Allies? His next killers or his saviors?

“Aw, he’s shakin’ like a twig” a high pitch feminine voice came from the one farthest to the right. “It’s ‘ight, kiddo, we aren’t gonna hurt ya.” She pulled down her mask from her face to reveal a face of freckles and she took off her beanie. Her hair rolled down her back and spread out. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to her purple dyed hair. She made her way toward Jaehwa with a gentle smile graced on her lips.

“Stand down, Hillary. He could be a trap.” The middle one commanded. It was obvious that the middle one was a man. He’s voice was deeper than any Jaehwan heard before. Though low, his voice carried a wave of leadership and authority in it. His muscles were visible even under the multiple layers he wore.

The one on the left took hold of the middle man’s arm and shook their head.

Jaehwan had so much he wanted to ask. About his family, his brother and parents, his grandparents, and his village. However, Jaehwan’s adrenaline had other plans as it fell. He held out his hand towards the approaching woman. The mental exhaustion over took his small mind and his body felt heavy. His eyes rolled as he gave to gravity. He was caught before he plummeted into the snow.

A gloved hand brushed his hair from his eyes, “Poor, kiddo. Royce, let’s take ‘im in.”

The two approached Jaehwan and Hillary. “What are we going to do with some kid?”

Hillary glared up at Royce, “Raise ‘im, dumbass. Like ‘ow master raised your ungrateful ass.”

“Why you br–”

“That’s enough you two” the two stilled at their partner’s cold voice. “Hillary’s right. We can’t leave him. His family and village are gone.” Their partner pulled off their hood which revealed a black with bits of gray pixie cut stoic woman in her late 40s. She kneeled by Hillary and inspected Jaehwan.

“Master, are you serious about taking him with us?” Royce scoffed. He yanked his mask. His hair cut short in the back and sides was styled nicely and barely ruined from the wind or hood. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut bread. His arms crossed and his muscles were even more defined than before.

The master took out a veil of liquid and poured the contents into Jaehwan’s mouth. After a few moments the master stood back up, “Are you satisfied now, Royce? If he possessed any magic, he would have been destroyed like our vampire friend.”

Hillary’s eyes lit up, “That means we can take ‘im?”

The master nodded, “Let’s take him to headquarters. When he wakes, we’ll see if he wants to be a hunter.” She stopped and looked back at her two pupils, “You’re always complaining of not having kids, maybe this boy was a sign to you both. He could be your first son.”

Hillary grinned widely as she picked up Jaehwan and held him close. Royce, on the other hand, cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Do you really want to adopt him?”

“Course I do. We’ll give ‘im a great life. He’d be our lil Kennie!” Hillary rocked Jaehwan and Royce sighed. He knew he couldn’t tell his wife no even if he didn’t like the idea.

 

_18 years later_

He patrolled the forest with weapon in hand for the fifth week. After years of poisoning the forest, the mist it produced dissipated and it was accessible for all non-magic folk. He was on a quest. He searched for the rarest tree in existence. The Tree of Magic that was protected in the mist. He was sent to destroy the tree. If he destroyed the tree, fairies, nymphs, and wood spirits alike would vanish from the world. One less species that Ken and his family sought to destroy. Along with the quest of the tree, he sought for the fairy queen. The fairy queen’s death would bring a permanent end to the fae species. In his quest of the tree, he had run ins with elves, pixies, and nymphs alike. Some escaped, but others’ last image was the poison arrow that became their undoing.

  
The snap of twigs caught his attention. Crossbow in hand, he sprung to action. He spun around and pointed his weapon at his unwanted guest. His unwanted guest was in fact a woman who looked about his age. Long straight light gray hair around her face down to her mid-back. Her fearful hazel eyes pierced his. Pleaded to his. She wore a short tube dress with a colorful cardigan thrown over her arms. Her arms beside her head and cardigan bunched up at her shoulders with a basket overturned with weed like plants thrown about from the basket’s obvious fall.  
He lowered his weapon as he eyed her, “Why are you out here? Humans aren’t allowed this far into the forest.”  
The woman’s face paled as she looked down at the badge patched onto his leather jacket, “A hunter?!” Her eyes widened as she stumbled back. Eyes flicked to his and he saw the fear only deepen.  
He lowered his weapon entirely, “Relax” he loosened his pose. Crossbow shifted in one hand fell to his side, “I don’t kill humans. Just those creatures.”   
She flinched at his dark undertone. The hatred in those two words left her in shivers. “I-I was gathering herbs for a friend, but I ended up further into the forest–I got lost.” She gave a wry smile as she stooped down to pick up her herbs and basket.  
“Those are herbs? They look like weeds” Jaehwan tilted his head. “Let me get those. It’s my fault I startled you.” He moved towards her. He noticed her slight jump but kneeled beside her to gather the crushed herbs. “Are these any good?”  
Her hair cascaded down the side of her face as she looked at the ruined herbs in his hands. Hesitant, she reached out and picked up the herbs in his rough battered hands. Her pinky brushed against his hand and a spark was sent down both their spine. With a gasp, she jerked back and stood up frantic.   
“What is it?” He dropped the herbs and reached for his crossbow. He looked back behind him with bow in hand. Nothing was there. When he turned back the girl was gone. All that remained was the overturned basket and the herbs. He picked up the basket and put the crushed herbs in it before he stood with it in hand.

* * *

By nightfall, he drug himself through the front doors of headquarters. The mechanic doors slid shut and the hunters already inside stopped. Their eyes went to their unannounced guest and the aura thickened. However, when they noticed it was one of their own, their stiff shoulders fell.

“Ayyyeeeee, it’s Kennie!” Jeffrey ran up to Ken and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Bro, where have ya been? Steven, Catherine, and Benny have been lookin’ for ya all damn day.” Ken brushed off Jeffrey’s arm and bypassed him towards the artillery room as he pulled off his gloves. Jeffery was fast on his tail, “You had another solo mission, ya? Where to this time? A vampie den? Nymph infested–”

He collided with Ken’s back as he came to an abrupt stop. Jeffrey rubbed his nose and groaned. Ken smirked, but didn’t look back at him, “That’s what you get.” He walked up to the door and pressed his ungloved hand to the fingerprint scanner. The doors slid open and Ken went in to put away his crossbow, “If you need to know-” he started with a grunt “-I was out at Mystic Forest. Testing out the new poison and looking for that rumored fairy queen.”

Jeffrey slapped Ken on the back, “No kiddin! How was it? Any of those blasted fae folk?” Jeffrey held his hands out like he held a gun, “Any kills?”

Ken smirked as he slapped Jeffrey’s hands, “Who do you take me for? When have I not come back without a few kills?” Jeffrey gave him two thumbs up and grinned. “Couldn’t find a fairy though.”

There was a pop behind them and the duo turned. There stood a girl up against the wall by the doors decked out in a black tank top covered with a similar leather jacket with the hunter emblem and a pair of torn up shorts with fishnets that covered her legs down to her combat boots. “I’d be surprised if you found and killed a fairy.” She made her way to the two and pulled out her gun. “They are known to leave the one who kills them with a curse. A curse that many took to suicide to end the torture.” She placed the gun to her head with a grin. Jeffery watched her with lustful eyes and Ken rolled his. Her eyes met Jeffery’s and returned his lustful gaze.

“Get a room” he scoffed.

Jeffery shrugged him off, “Whatcha doin here, Cath?”

Catherine chewed on the gum in her mouth before she blew another bubble and let it pop around her bright red lips. She put her hand gun with the other ones like it then met Ken’s eyes. “Your mom is in the lab. She says she has something for your quest.” She strode past him and reached for the shotgun. She flipped the gun and grabbed her silver bullets then one by one until she couldn’t put another in. With a grin she yanked the pump, fore-end, of the gun and a click rang out. “Gotta go, Steven found a werewolf den and we’re planning to attack.” She held up a peace sign and walked out the room.

Jeffery went for some handguns, “I’m gonna go too. I’m not missin’ the action!” He ran after her and Ken shook his head as he headed out to the lab.

“Ma? You here?” Ken called out as he headed in the lab. It was empty rather empty with the exception of about five scientist.

A pair of arms flew in front of Ken’s face and encircled him, “‘UNNY! Ya ‘ome safe and sound. Did you eat yet?” A gray haired older woman grinned as she hugged him tighter.

Ken chuckled and hugged his mom back, “I ate before I got in. What’d you call me here for?”

His mom let him go and pulled him to her new invention, “Ya know ‘ow you are on that solo? I gots a way to kill off those damn trees fast.” She picked up a large handheld container with a hose and nozzle. “You can throw it up on ya back an pulled this an poison sprays. Ten times mo’ potent.” Ken took the tool and his mom pulled up a strap to help him try it on. Once on, she eyed it with a gleam in her eye.

“I’ll take it with me next week when I go back to the forest.” He nodded as he looked over the gadget. “Also, have you ever seen another human in that fae folk forest?”

His mother shook her head, “Ain’t no one been in, but you. Why?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. I just ran into one and she said she could find herbs out there.”

“Only way a girl like us is in there is for two reasons. One, she’s been taken an don’t know it.” She held up her index finger. “Or two, she ain’t one of us.” She held up a second finger. “You can’t be trusten out there an if she one of us, you need to save her cause she doesn’t know who she is.”

Ken nodded absentmindedly. He knew she was right. If that girl he saw was human, she was swapped with a Changeling. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at his hand. That spark he felt still lied remnant on his hand. Ken clenched his fist. He wanted to go to the forest faster. His need to see that woman again only deepened. 


	6. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**GENEVIEVE’S CHAPTER** _

The wind blew against her as she fought it.  _That man killed Ava, Jayden, and Tracey!_  The wind hollowed in her ears. The agony of the wind fell over her heart as it weighed her down. Her eyes pricked as she thought of her lost brethren. Her hair flew behind her and revealed her pointed ears as she ran further into the forest barefooted. Once she felt she was far enough, her wings grew out of her back in the shape of transparent dragonfly like wings with light designs etched into them. Her body shrank into a small ball of light and she shot off to her safe haven.

She saw her cabin off from afar. Her window in the kitchen still open from the morning, she rushed inside and she hit an open container lid. She fell in the container and the lid snapped shut.

Her friend sat at the kitchen island deep into the gigantic herb cookbook for sicknesses and diseases for mythical creatures. The snap startled her and her head shot up from the book. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her now as she blindly looked around to see if there was an intruder before she looked back down at the book.

In fairy form, she beat against the glass container with a huff. She waved her hand and drew the air from inside the container on the tips of her fingers then blasted the container. Along with it, she tumbled off the counter and the glass shattered on the floor below.

Her friend jumped up from her seat, “Evie? That you?” Her voice quivered as she peeked over the island. There was a small ball of light and in an instant, her best friend stood before her. “AHH- Whoa whoa whoa” a bang sounded as she fell with the stool close behind. She groaned in pain and held her beaten head as the stool hit the floor. “Evie, seriously?” Not getting a response, she stood with the help of the fallen stool and straightened her blouse as she observed her friend. “Evie…?” She called out. When she didn’t answer she rushed to her side in a panic, “Genevieve! Hey!” She shook her friend by the shoulder.

Genevieve’s eyes searched around the cabin frantically. Her body shook, “Hun–Hunter.” She reached toward her friend, “Zoey–”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here” she held Genevieve’s hand. Zoey’s bright blue eyes darkened as she led her friend to the sofa, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Genevieve shook her head.

“He was here–How… The forest is covered in mist. We should be safe here, so why?” Her breath quickened and her chest rose and fell drastically. “And the wind spoke to me… “ Her words were rushed and muddled.

Zoey grasped Genevieve’s shoulders, “Baby girl, breathe. Inhale and exhale.” She sat her down on the couch and did the breathing exercise with her. Once calm, Zoey got up and closed the blinds. She looked back at Genevieve, “What happened to the mist?”

Once calm enough, she spoke, “I spoke with the Tree of Magic this morning…” Genevieve waved her hand and a kettle flew to the sink, water poured itself in the kettle, and the kettle went to the stove and the stove top turned on. “It said that hunters must have been injecting the outer trees with poison. Which explains why I heard the cries of agony when I walked the forest. I need to heal them.” She rambled as she stood from the sofa. The kettle sounded and with a second wave of her hand the kettle, cup, and tea leaves moved around in the kitchen before two cups of hot tea sat on the coffee table before them. She leaned forward and picked up a cup and quivered, “Why are they so vial? The elf triplets… Ava, Tracy, and Jay are dead…” She whispered. Her hand went to her chest and bunched up the shirt over her heart in pain. “We don’t hurt people. We’re kind people.” Tears fell down her face, “Those hunters! Why are they hurting our people and our trees?” Her mind flashed back to the hunter from the forest and an electric shock went through her.

Zoey sat behind Genevieve and touched her wings that fluttered at the touch, “Evie, I’ve never seen your wings turn pink” she pointed out in effort to calm her best friend.

She wiped her tears and looked back at her wings with a loud gasped, “No way!” Her hands covered her mouth, “My soulmate?”

Zoey’s eyes lit up, “You met your soulmate! Who was it? A fae folk?” She pried.

Genevieve’s shock fell to horror, “The hunter…?”

“What? You met your soulmate after the hunter.”

She shook her head. Her wings fluttered more and the pink light brightened, “NO! It’s the hunter! He’s the only one I’ve ran into” she panicked. She reached to her wings with a wish to yank them to get rid of the tingles that traced over her body.  “Why would my soulmate be a hunter?! I’m the Fae’s queen! Why would my soulmate be our archrival?” Zoey pulled her into a tight embrace as Genevieve hugged her back. She didn’t want to think of her soulmate or that douchebag of a hunter. She needed to find a way to heal the trees.

* * *

A few days later into the next week, Genevieve made her rounds around each injured tree and touched them. Their pain and cries echoed in her, “I know…” She whispered. Her hair glowed lightly and lifted from her body, “I’ll have you feeling better. All good as new.” Her hand illuminated a light and the tree’s color returned a little. “I’ll come back tomorrow to heal more.” The wind blew and Genevieve’s ears perked. A round of screams from trees in a further patch echoed in the air. She ran at full speed in the direction of the screams. Her wings pulled into her body and her pointed ears shrunk into human like ears in caution.

She reached the trees and saw the hunter, Ken, from days before spraying a black mist. The trees screams echoed in her ears and her face reddened in rage. She yanked her sandal off and threw it at him, “Stop doing that!” The hunter released the nozzle and looked back at her. “You’re hurting these trees, douchebag!” The hunter scoffed and held down the nozzle again only angering her further. “I said STOP IT!” There was a large gust of wind and the nozzle was yanked out of the mist machine and flew away. The wind died down and Genevieve’s eyes widened.  _Pixie sticks! He’s going to kill me._

The hunter watched in disbelief as the nozzle flew away. He pulled down the mask from his face, “How the fuc–” He looked back at her, “You saw that too, right?” She nodded. His lips cracked into a smile before he laughed, “Well that was some crazy shit. The wind picked up so suddenly.”

Genevieve’s stomach felt like butterflies took off inside her. She hit her chest as her heart pounded.  _Knock it off! He’s not our soulmate, he’s the enemy. He’s killing our trees._ She glared at him again, “Why are you killing these trees? What did they ever do to you?” She pulled off her other sandal and stomped up to him. “These trees hold life and you are killing it! What’s with you humans, huh?”

His eyebrow rose, “Human? You look pretty human yourself… Unless you’re one of  _those creatures_.” He reached for his gun on his side.

She stilled, “I’m human obviously.” She rose her hands in the air, “I was raised by the fae folk, so I’m used to calling humans… well human?”

His eyes penetrated her as if to pull her apart to see if she if she was a liar. Reluctantly, he put away his gun, “Why would those things raise a human?” His eyebrow rose, “They must have stole you away from your parents.” He nodded to himself, “My mom guessed that was the case. No human goes this far because of the mist. We have a place where we can keep you safe from these monsters.

She glowered at him, “I’ll. Have. You. Know” she jabbed him in the chest with her sandal. “Fae folk are the kindest people you’ll ever meet.”

“Kind people?” He repeated in disbelief. “You’re a human woman raised by monsters. You were swapped with Changeling as a child. I know it’s hard to be–”

She laughed coldly, “Changelings aren’t real. You  _humans_ created them in stories because you didn’t want to admit that you have monsters in your species called  _murderers_ and  _kidnappers_.”

He shook his head as he grabbed her wrist. The electric shock from before returned and jolted them both. His eyes narrowed, “This isn’t up for debate. These monsters must be allowing you to live for some sacrificial pawn. You need to come with me. Now.”

“I. Refuse.” She tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip. He ignored her and pulled her with him away from the trees. “Let me go this instant, human!” She commanded.

There was a sound of the elf battle cry and an arrow shot between them. Ken growled as he saw the elf, “Another asshole, huh?” He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the elf.

Genevieve’s eyes widened, “NO!” She pushed the gun just as he pulled the trigger. The gun’s shot startled the elf and Genevieve waved the elf off.

Ken glared at Genevieve, “Why did you–”

She stood up against him, “You will  _not_ hurt my family!” She hissed through her locked jaw. She quivered like a leaf. Though she feared hunters, she refused to let them take another family member. “Leave! I don’t know why you are here, but leave! Never come back.”

“They brainwashed you” he spat as he stormed out of the forest in a heated rage. Genevieve watched him leave. Her heart ached as she watched him disappear from the forest.


	7. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**KEN’S CHAPTER** _

Ken stormed inside headquarter straight to artillery room ignoring his family around him who asked him about his sour mood.  _That girl! Why does she insist to protect those people?_  He fumed as he tossed his gun into its holster and went to the lab.

Only his mother was in the lab. She sat in front of vials of different color liquids. She looked up from the chemicals when she heard the door open. She gave Ken a bright smile until she saw the anger in his eyes, “Kennie, what’s wrong?” She patted the chair beside her as her hair fell away from her left eye that was sewn shut with a large scar tattooed over it from years priors. Her hair fell back over her eye as she moved away from the chemicals.

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to her, kissed her forehead, and sat on a chair with an exhausted sigh, “They brainwashed her, mom.” His hands pressed against his temple. She calls those monsters her family. She protects them at all cost.” His hands gesture in disbelief, “She even refers to her–our kind as humans.”

His mom gave him a sad smile, “Kennie” she sat beside him and squeezed his shoulder. “You ‘ave to be patient with ‘er. She’s been manipulated by them. If ya go orderin ‘er around to do somethin, it’ill only end badly.” She patted his back, “Ya know ‘ow I was saved by the master an yer father, right?” He nodded. “After I was rescued from those bloodsuckers, I didn’t trust nobody. My own kind sold me to bloodsuckers an the bloodsuckers drained an tortured me when they saw fit. It took  _months_ before I even greeted a ‘uman.”

“But mom–”

“Don’t go buttin me, young man” she whacked him in the head as a light laughter parted her lips. “You gotta be nice. They treat ‘er right for now, but they could lead ‘er on.” She smiled, “Take ‘er out from the forest. When she’s away from those monsters, take brin her ‘ere. We’ll take care of ‘er, ok?”

Ken sighed, “I understand. I’ll be nicer to her and win her over.” He knew he pushed the girl today, but he just wanted to save her from those creatures.  _That elf immediately came to her rescue._ _They need her for something obviously._  Though he hardly knew her and he barely saw her, she was on his mind and he couldn’t explain why. He shook the thought, he needed to think of the mission. He needed to find that tree and the fairy queen. The faster he could kill off the species, he could save that woman.

The door slid open and drew him from his thoughts. Their latest recruit, Jaebum, walked in and gave Ken’s mom a quick bow. “Miss Hillary, how is the progress of the new chimera coming along?”

Ken’s eyes snapped to his mother as she smiled. “It’s complete. We can send it in the forest whenever need be.”

“Mom!” He jumped out of his seat and it toppled over, “You can’t be serious!” He was caught off guard at the malicious he noticed from his mother’s sudden shift demeanor. “I thought we stopped creating those things. They have no loyalty. They’re the reason why dad–”

His mother held up her hand, “Your father was killed by fae creatures. It’s their fault he’s gone.” Her voice darkened as she spoke. “A chimera is hard to control, but if we release it in the forest we will not lose more men. It will obliterate the creatures that reside in that forsaken forest.”

Ken’s heart raced as he thought of the girl.  _She’s human… If that creature attacks her, she wouldn’t stand a chance._ He eyed his mother. A darker side, one he had never seen, came to light. The darkness in her eyes grew as she laid out the plans of the chimera’s release to Jaebum. Ken shook his head as he shrank away from his mother and the new recruit. His need to save that girl became even more dire than ever. That night and many after, he slept restlessly. As the days ticked by, the thought of the chimera and the woman from the forest weighed on him. He knew what he needed to do to save her, but to do so, he would betray the ones who saved him and took him in. His heart and mind battled the thoughts and feelings at each passing second.

* * *

Then one gloomy rainy day, Ken woke up later than usual and after he got dressed he headed to headquarters. His friends ran up to him with an excited gleam in their eyes. “What’s up?” He looked up at the computer screens.

“They finally completed the chimera! They’re about to release it!” Catherine grinned. “Those bastards won’t know what hit them once it’s release.”

Jeffrey pointed at the screen that reflected the screen. It was the outskirts of the forest, a hunter trailer was parked off to the side with a large cage attached. “No…” He let out a gasp when he caught sight of the villainous creature that growled and hissed inside the cage. It’s lion claws attacked the bars. It’s large snake head bobbed side to side, mouth open to strike the hunters who stood outside the bars. Ken didn’t hang around, he headed to the artillery room with a deep-rooted rage. He grabbed his worn crossbow and a couple of handguns.

“Bro, what are you doing?”

Ken whipped around to see his friends. Their heads tilted in question. “I’m going out to kill that thing.”

Steven’s eyes widened, “Wh-what? Bu-but why, it’s do-doing ya-your job fa-fa-faster?”

“There is a human girl residing in that forest.” He replied as he grabbed his arrows and bullets. “That thing will kill her the instant it sees her. I thought we agreed we’d never make another one of these monsters again.”

Catherine let out a cold scoff, “You’re kidding” she rolled her eyes behind her heavily black covered eyelids. “She’s collateral damage. We’re fighting monster with monster.” Ken looked at her in disgusted and walked past her. She reached out and yanked back his wrist, “You made a pledge to follow the command of our organization in order to save humanity.” Her eyes burned into his. He yanked free of her grasp and left the three. Her eyes narrowed, “You traitor…” She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. “YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!”

“Ca-Cath-Catherine, d-d-d-on’t!” Steven pushed her hand down and the gunshot went into the ground. Everyone who was in the main room stopped and looked at the scene unfold.

Catherine’s hair fell over her face as her eyes blurred, “If you leave, you can never come back here. You know that, right?” Her voice cracked. Her best friend was prepared to turn his back on his family for some outsider? It was unacceptable.

Ken looked back at her with a stoic gaze, “The moment you rose your gun at me was the moment I wasn’t one of you.” He reached up to the hunter patch on his jacket and tore it off. He hesitated as his eyes locked with the emblem. It felt like the world slowed as the emblem fell out of his hand down to the ground in front of him. He looked forward and met the faces of betrayed allies stare at him with heated and stone face looks. He walked forward to the door. No one stopped him. Instead let him walk out in shame. His eyes locked on his mother’s who had come out of the lab when the gun went off. Her face distorted and arms slack to her side, but she made no attempt to stop him. He did just turn his back on his family. They wouldn’t accept him back. They both knew that. Ken wanted to say that it was that girl’s fault. That she wormed her way into his heart and manipulated him, but it wasn’t her.

He walked out the door and heard it slid shut and lock. Ken gave it one last look. He couldn’t blame the girl because he chose this. He knew this was his path. Ever since his dad died, he knew being a hunter wasn’t something he wanted to be forever. He looked towards the dirt path and headed towards his motorcycle. Ken knew that chimera would slaughter those fae people. He didn’t care about that. But the thought of seeing that woman cry and mourn over the ones she called family, regardless on how they came to take her, was not something he wanted to carry the guilt for. With a revee of his engine, he kicked up his stopped and rode off to the forest. He was going to kill that chimera and he was going to save that woman from those fae. 


	8. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**GENEVIEVE’S CHAPTER** _

After the completion of the trees healing process, Genevieve made her way out to meet with the Tree of Magic. With her legs crossed as she sat in front of the tree in her formal fairy queen attire. Her crown threaded through her hair. Her light green mermaid style dress with angel sleeves off her shoulders, “The trees are slowly healing, but they can’t use the mist. Maybe we should extend the surrounding?” She was quiet as the wind blew and the tree spoke.

_No more mist._

“If we do that, it will leave us open?” Her ears twitched, “That will allow any hunter to come in and slaughter us.” She closed her eyes as she listened.

_Your soulmate is the hunter who killed your brethren. If you can teach him about us, he may see us not as enemies, but friends._

“Hold on” she stood up from her spot. “I know that thing is my soulmate, but you should see how he talks about magic folk. He makes it sound like we’re all evil.”

 _WHO DO YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO, LITTLE ONE?_  She stilled. Wings once perked fell along with her ears as the tree thunderous voice shook the surrounding trees.

“I’m sorry…” She sat back down, “I’m just frustrated that he’s my soulmate. Why did the fates do that to me?” Her eyes watered.

_It has long been time that fae and humans coexisted. This is the turning of leaves, young one._

“Bond humans and and fae people? Just because we are soulmates?” She shook her head and her eyes waters, “That man has killed our people.”

There was a cry from trees,  _An injured man is floating down the River of the Aquatic Elves._

Genevieve stood, “A man in the River of the Aquatic Elves?” She bit her lip. Of all the rivers the poor man could fall in, he just had to fall in one of the elf owned rivers. They sought vengeance for their lost brethren and would slaughter the man in an instant. She looked back at the Tree of Magic and once given the okay to leave, her wings fluttered at a quick rate before she took off in the direction of the river at the speed of light.

She stopped above the river and looked down both sides when she saw a black clothed figure drifted down the river. The aquatic elves bobbed towards the man with intent to kill. “I command you to stop!” The elves froze at command as she descended from the sky. “Leave at once, I will take the mortal.” None dared to argue against the queen of the faes and they dove into the water not making a reappearance.

She transformed back to her human form before she reached out to grab the unconscious man. She wrapped her arms around his armpits to pull his head out of the water. She dragged him out and lied him out on the ground. Genevieve looked down at the man and her eyes bulged. “No way… The hunter.” Her eyes looked over his body and noticed a large fresh gash. She leaned down to hear his breathe, “It’s shallow. Maybe he has water inside.” She lifted her hand prepared to heal him, but stopped.  _If I heal him with magic then he’ll know I’m one of the fae people._  She shook the thought and decided to do compressions instead. She pressed against his chest before she blew air in his mouth and repeated the process a couple more times before he coughed up water. He sat up and she extended her arm to make sure he didn’t pass out.

He looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. “You–” He met her eyes and a smile graced his face, “I keep running into you and now you saved me.”

Genevieve smiled back, but it fell quickly, “Yea, _Fae folk_  taught me to be nice and help everyone I can.” She cleared her throat and stood quickly to hide her blush from him, “Since you’re fine, I’m going to go, so bye.”

“Wait!” He reached out and hissed in pain. He pressed his hand on his open wound.

Concern raced through her as she kneeled back down, “Are you okay?” She looked at the wound in discomfort, “That’s a chimera wound, but–”  _The elves said they took out the last of those vile things._

He winced when he noticed the anger flare in her eyes, “It’s just a scratch.”

She fell silent as she stood. The anger in her bloomed. Jaw clenched and hand tightened, “Chimeras– Those  _things_ were created by  _your people_. You created more?!” Her breath quickened, “You vial creatures! Those things have no loyalty. They killed many of my people  _and_ yours–”

“I know” he tsked. “I didn’t know they would create another one. You have to believe me.” He pleaded. “I had come out here to take it out, so it didn’t attack the forest.”

With arms crossed, she stood over him ominously, “And why?”

He shook his head, “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. It’s stupid I know” he continued when he noticed her glare only sharpen. “I’m drawn to you. I don’t know why or how, but I–” the pain of his wound overcame him. He crippled over in pain.

Her anger vanished in that instant, “You need aid. I’ll take you to my place. My friend will hel–”

“No thanks” he mumbled. “I don’t need monsters saving me.”

She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and put his arm around her shoulders. She helped him up and forced him to lean on her, “Well too bad. I refuse letting you die out here for your hunter friends to blame us like they like to do.”

A bitter smile graced his lips, “I doubt they’d care.” Genevieve glanced at him from the side, but didn’t say anything back which Ken was more than thankful for. Instead, in silence, she lead him to her home.

Zoey stood in front of the open door. Her head tilted to the side with a fake smile plastered on her face, but the annoyance was clear as day, “Evie.” She asked with her smile still plastered, “Who is this?”

Evie cringed, “He’s the hunter I told you about before… He was hurt and I thought maybe you could patch him up with some of the herbs I brought you.” Zoey’s eyes pierced hers and Evie gulped. Zoey moved out of the doorway and she entered with the hunter. She threw him on the couch and earned a groan from him. She smiled triumphantly and dusted her hand off as she headed to get the herbs and bandages.  

Zoey grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the kitchen, “Why did you bring our archenemy here? In our house?” She hissed.

“I couldn’t just leave him. There were way too many witnesses if I left him to bleed out and died.”

“So you bring him here!”

Genevieve touched her shoulders, “Zoey, baby! I would never put you in danger. We just have to patch him and send him on his way. I promise. He won’t be here longer than an ho–” Her body froze.

_You are needed to an emergency meeting, your highness._

Her eyes flickered before her vision finally cleared. Zoey stood in front of her with narrowed eyes, “That look… An emergency meeting?”

Genevieve nodded, “Something’s terribly wrong. The trees and wind aren’t talking. They feel terrified.” Her panic grew, “If I hadn’t been focused on the hunter–”

“No use thinking so negatively. Like you said, he would have bleed out and died if you didn’t save him.” Zoey looked back to the living room where the hunter lingered. “You should hurry. If you wait too long, they’ll send someone and your cover will be blown” Zoey pressed her finger to Evie’s lips just before she protested, “I can handle the human. He’s weak, so I can take him down if he tries something. Now go.”

Genevieve rushed to the front door, “Zoey will take care of you. I have something important to deal with.” She looked back at Ken as she grabbed her long light trench coat. She pulled it on and threw up her hood. The fur covered over her face, “Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be back.” And with that, she was gone.


	9. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**KEN’S CHAPTER** _

“So, Ken?” His name felt so unusual on her lips. Zoey was so used to hear Evie call him  _the hunter_ and  _grade A_ _douche-bag_. “You hate all magic folk because of vampires?” Chills crept up her spine at the name. She understood the hatred of vampires all too well. Her mug clicked against the table and she cupped her hands around it. Ken’s eyes watched her hands. In moments, the tea began to steam. With a satisfied smile, she moved her hands from the mug and made eye contact with Ken. She gave him a bitter smile, “They’re some pretty nasty… I get why you would hate them. I hate them too. They’re the equivalent of what you mo–” she cleared her throat, “They’re equivalent of what we call serial killers.” Cold sweat gathered at the back of her neck. She silently prayed he didn’t catch her slip up, but what she didn’t know was that he did catch it.

Her eyes wandered to the wood crafted clock, “My sisters were killed by those bloodsuckers a year ago… It was during that last bit of the war between vampires and werewolves, before the werewolves won. We were healers for both sides and when word got around, the vampire leaders here decided to have us removed.” She clenched her fist and blinked back tears. “I was out on a house call, but I came home to a massacre. If–” Her voice cracked. “If Evie wasn’t there, who knows what I would have done.” She let out a bitter laugh, “I hated the vampires and werewolves until I found out the truth. My boyfriend, he’s a werewolf, helped me get my revenge, but I didn’t feel relieved.” Ken leaned on his arms as he was pulled into the story. “I was happy that they would never hurt another person and we settled an agreement with the remaining vampires, but that didn’t bring back my sisters.” Her tear filled eyes met his, “That’s when I learned revenge wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be.”

There was a long heavy pause as Ken took a swig of his lukewarm tea. He formulated the best way to ask a lingering before he went for it, “What type of fae are you by the way, Zoey, was it?” Zoey’s color drained as her eyes darted about. “I’m not a hunter… At least not anymore. Plus my weapons were washed down that river.” He looked up at her, “You saved me, I’m not a man who goes and takes out the people who saved my ass.”

Zoey cleared her throat and tried to relax in her seat, “Yes well… I’m a naiad.”

He straightened in his chair, “A water nymph, huh?”

Her eye twitched, “Hey! I’ll have you know, we hate that term. It’s naiad!”

“Naiad… Sorry” his lips pursed. It was odd to talk to a creature so normally. He was raised to kill and not to ask questions. However, he knew that Zoey the naiad felt just as awkward as him. After all, he was someone who used to slay her family for a living. But still… “Why do you keep that human woman here in the forest?”

Zoey’s head turned curiously, “Human woman? We don–” a flicker of realization hit her, “You mean Evie?”

“Evie? That’s her name?”

“Well, nickname. Her real name is Genevieve.” Ken nodded as he repeated her name in his head. “Also, she’s an important person to us. We love her. We’d do anything to protect her.”

“Why? She’s not one of you.”

Zoey shook her head as she stood from her chair, “Look, I’m not going to judge you for your ignorance. That’s the fault of the ones who raised you, but you should see yourself.” She looked out the window to the woods, “We have no ill-will to humans. Your kind attacked us first and we simply defended ourselves. Go out there” she gestured to the forest. “Bare no weapons or signs of violence and these people you call monsters will greet you with open arms.” She looked back and he met her bright blue eyes. “We’re not the vampires who killed your clan, but you take your hatred out on us. Does that really make us the villains?” She checked the time and sighed, “Evie, may be home late and you aren’t healed enough to go out and about like we thought you would. Humans are a lot more fragile than we are. I would just heal you up, but” she looked at the bandages, “I think this can be your punishment for your crimes as a hunter to say the least.” She grabbed a basket off the table and went for her hood, “I need to fetch us dinner. Don’t try to leave. You’re deeper in the forest than you think. You would never make it out without one of us there to guide you.” She covered her head with the hood and set out to hunt for food.

* * *

After dinner, Zoey helped Ken back to the couch, “Are you sure you want to sleep here? The spare bed we have would do you better with that injury.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t think I’ll sleep well no matter where I lie. My mind is too wound up.”

Zoey checked the bandages on his abdomen and sighed, “Okay. Suit yourself.” The front door swung open and an exhausted Genevieve waltzed in. Her eyes bore dark shadows. Zoey stood cautiously with her hand over her mouth. That look was one she knew all too well. “Are we–”

Evie met her gaze and shook her head, “I talked them down from proclaiming war against the humans. They weren’t happy, but” her eyes flicked to Ken’s, “at least innocent people won’t be killed.” She let out a loud yawn, “I’m heading to bed. Hunter boy, you better be ready. Tomorrow, we’re running errands.” Ken’s interest was caught by her words, “I’m going to show you the true nature of the fae folk. Night” she trudged off to her bedroom.

When the door shut, Zoey looked back at Ken, “Guess, you’ll have a chance to repent for what you’ve done after all.” She took off to her bedroom as well without another word.

Ken settled down on the couch. His arm behind his head as he stared at the wood ceiling. His other hand was held up in front of him. He lost his family and his friends. The people who saved him from vampires all those years ago. Yet, he didn’t feel regretful. There was no heaviness or guilt. Instead, there was a lighter feeling, one he couldn’t explain. His arm fell to his side as his eyes grew heavy. He let out a yawn before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ken was rudely awaken with a pillow slammed on his face with a force, “Alright! Up and at em! Our errands won’t do themselves!” Ken groaned in pain and held the pillow on his face.

“Evie!” Zoey’s voice rang out, “You can’t just whack our guest like that!” She lectured.

Genevieve rolled her eyes. She slapped his leg, “Come on! I don’t have time to waste. Let’s go!”

Ken threw the pillow on the ground, “Why do I need to go too?” He opened his eyes to see her right in front of him with dark eyes.

“Look here, you committed a serious offense against the fae folk. I had to fight for your life and to avoid war with your kind.” She jabbed his chest, “You have community service. You will assist me around the forest. Now let’s go.” Genevieve moved away from him and towards the door without a second thought.

Ken looked over at Zoey who was snickering behind her giant herb book, “Guess you better get out before she asks me to blast you out with my water.” She pointed towards a chair across from the sofa, I asked around for some clothes and some of the elves brought those for you. Ken got off the sofa careful not to re-injure his wound. He lifted the clothes and his face twisted. “They’re elf attire. It’s the best I got. It was that or…” She fell silent. “Well, let’s just say you couldn’t fit in a pixie outfit even if you tried. Go on. If you don’t hurry, I will be forced to blast you.” She grinned as she raised her hand and water gathered at her fingertips.

Ken’s eyes widened.  _For a woman who was just scared of me yesterday for being a hunter._  He saw her smile curve to a smirk and he cringed,  _she’s terrifying!_  He headed to the bathroom with the echoes of Zoey’s laughter stalking him.

* * *

“So where are we?” Ken huffed as he dug his hands further into the deep green leather pants he borrowed.

“This is the flea market!” She waved at all the shoppers and the merchants. They waved back before they eyed Ken wryly.

Ken didn’t meet their glances as he looked down, “What’s with this outfit anyway?” He wore a simple brown cloth like shirt with a matching deep green leather vest and a brown hood.

Genevieve gave him a wide smile as she looked at his outfit. “I think you look great!”

“That’s not the point” he hissed. He looked like an angry cat. Ken pointed at the surrounding area, “All of them are wearing normal clothes, so why am I dressed like  _this_!” He pointed at his clothes.

Genevieve’s head moved side to side as her finger did the same, “What’s that saying you people say. When in Rome do as the Romans!” Her eyes shut as she hummed, “This is the best way to learn about these amazing people I love.”

Ken couldn’t help but smile at her. Genevieve’s smile was infectious. He looked back at the people around him. If this wasn’t in the middle of the forest of magic, all these people could blend in with typical humans. “They look  _human_.”

Genevieve watched him take in the scene, “That’s because some are humans.” She looked back at the crowd. Ken looked at her. The wind blew gently as her heart swelled. “This forest is home to many species. Though this area is for the fae people, humans from other parts of the city come here. Some live up in the mountains” she pointed further away. “We coexist.”

A group of kids ran about. Weaved through crowds with toys in the air and water splashed on the others by the smallest one. The smallest one, a little boy, slammed into Ken’s leg and fell to the ground. The crowd around them fell silent. Fear took them all. The small one looked up at Ken before his eyes watered and he cried. His tears turned into little glass pearls and hit the ground. Genevieve was about to retrieve the boy, but Ken beat her to it.

He kneeled beside the boy and checked him for cuts or scratches. “You’re okay.” He held the boy close. The boy wrapped his arms around Ken’s neck and Ken stood up and held the boy close. He rocked the boy to calm him.

“Aiden!” A pair of adults rushed to Ken. The pair stood before Ken. “My lady!” The two bowed, “Thank you for helping our son.”

Genevieve smiled at them and pointed at Ken, “It was all him. I did nothing.” The two thanked him and the woman took her son who stopped crying from him. As the pair walked away, Genevieve kept walking, “You noticed too, yes?”

“One of them was human.”

She nodded, “We have plenty of halfies around. They’re adorable let me tell you. His father is a snow elf and his mom is human. It’s pretty normal here.”

“Really?” His eyebrow rose. The further into the crowd they went the more interracial breeds there were.  _So this forest holds humans too… Which means if this forest is destroyed and the people were wiped out… These humans would have been killed too._

Genevieve noticed his silence and saw his brow crease as he was in a deep thought. She ran errands and bought all the items she needed. She held the bags of herbs and food. Ken silently took the bags from her.

* * *

That night, a knock rang on Genevieve’s door. She looked up from her reflection as she brushed her hair.  “Come in.” The door opened and Ken stood motionless. She turned and faced him, “What’s up? Have a seat.” She pointed to her bed. Stiffly, he moved to her bed and sat. He struggled with his words as he looked at her. “So what–”

“Today, you were nicer than usual with me. Why?”

“Huh?” Her eyes widened. She paused for a moment. “Oh, because we aren’t enemies. At least for now.” Ken eyed her. “What?” She gasped, “You look like I’m plotting something wicked.”

“Well, shoe thrower, it’s only fitting I think you are plotting something. You’ve been violent each time we’ve ran into each other and now… nothing. It’s making me anxious because I don’t know when you’ll strike me next.”

She smiled, eyes formed crescent moons as she held up her brush, “Should I just hit you now to relieve your stress.”

“No–no, it’s okay” he raised his hands in defense.

She put down her brush and opened her eyes, “I know if I’m too mean all the time with you, you wouldn’t give fae folk a chance.” She played with the bristles, “I want you to see the true side of the fae folk. Only then, I think, will you be able to see why I care for them.” She gave a small smile.

Ken smiled back, “After today, I can kind of see why you like them.” He scratched the back of his head. “That’s why I came in here. I wanted to say thanks. Even if I was just some errand bag holding slave, seeing humans and faes coexist… It was new–well for me and I liked it.” Genevieve’s eyes widened at his confession. He locked eyes with her. His heart pounded against his chest as he stared at her hazel eyes. He leaned forward and his hand touched a stray hair that fell in front of her face. He brushed it back and he watched as her face redden. His eyes fell to her lips and he watched how she bit the side of her lip. It was tantalizing. Wait! He snapped out of his thoughts as he jumped back. “That was all I wanted to say. Maybe tomorrow we can do something else. I’d like to see more.”

With a small smile, she gave a nod, “Sure. I’ll think of something.”

Ken fled the room and shut the door behind him.  _What the hell was that? Why was I thinking of kissing her just now?_  He looked at the door.  _I barely know her, why does she affect me like this?_ He touched his chest.

* * *

A few months passed since Ken was saved by Genevieve and he served out his time for his crimes in the forest of magic. The once wry fae folk now joyous and accepting of him. He helped out everywhere. From building new homes to watering and harvesting the gardens to even patrolling with the elves. Though he was given a chance to leave, he refused. He wanted to stay with the fae folk. He wanted to stay with Genevieve. The woman who stole his heart.

 

He could hear Genevieve pace outside his bedroom door as he read a book. He had waited the last ten minutes for her to enter the room, but when he realized she wouldn’t, he threw down the book and headed to the door. When he swung it open, he was greeted by a startled Genevieve. He leaned against the doorway, “What’s up, Evie? Why didn’t you just knock?”

“How’d you know I was here?”

He smirked, “I’m an ex hunter, Evie. I can sense when someone is lingering about.”

With a roll of her eyes, she stopped pacing, “Someone wants to meet with you… do you have time tomorrow?”

“Who is it?”

She let out a low hum, “It’s an elder elf man. He said he knew your father Royce.” Genevieve noticed a flicker in his eyes when she mentioned his father’s name.

“Someone who knew my father?” He whispered to himself.  _An elf? Could it be the one who killed him?_

“Are you not interested? I can let hi–”

“No” he replied all too fast. He cleared his throat, “I mean, I’d like to meet this man. Tomorrow will be fine.”

She gave him a smile. He noticed it was not one of her real smiles, but one of her forced ones. It was small, but he spent enough time with her for the last month to notice something like a fake smile. “Okay, I’ll send for him tomorrow. Good night.” She walked away sluggish. As if she held the world on her shoulders. Ken watched her until she entered her room before he moved out the doorway and shut his bedroom door.

 

The next day, Ken sat across from an elf man that didn’t look any older than himself. Genevieve walked to the two men and placed down herbal tea before she took a seat at the head of the table. “Ken, this is Lee Joon. He is on the council and he’s also the leader of the elves.”

“Nice to meet you at last, Jaehwan” Joon smiled with crescent moon eyes. Genevieve and Ken froze. Genevieve was about to correct him but Ken beat him to it.

“How do you know my birth name?”

“I know a lot about you. Your father and I were childhood friends before he was adopted into the Hunter society. We grew up in a land yonder. He knew of my species as did the villagers and they didn’t care. We were friends and family until a raid of my people.” Joon took a swig of the tea and shook his head. “I’d admit, back then, we weren’t the most civilized of people. It was disgraceful but that was our world back then. After the raid of the village, no one remained. I was taken by my own kind. They said I was brainwashed by humans and that they were terrible people. I tried to go look for your father, but I was held captive until I faked being assimilated into the elf way of thought.” He dabbed his eyes with his sleeve until Genevieve retrieved a box of tissue, “Bless you.” He took a few and dabbed his eyes again.

“It was twenty five years before I saw your father again. He was married by then with your mother, Hillary. She had her gun pointed at me from this far” his finger stood a mere few centimeters from his face. “I thought I was done for. I’d never encountered a human with such a sinister aura. She held much hatred towards me. By this time, I had become leader of the elves and had started to shape their views on humans.” He laughed at the thought, “it was the first time I felt fear towards a child of Adam before. I was prepared to die when your father stepped in. He talked her down. He said their targets were the vampires who slaughtered the village and no one else. After he talked her down he grinned in my direction ‘sorry sorry! My wife is trigger friendly.’ He apologized. I recognized him immediately and he did me once he laid eyes on me.” The memory made Joon grin widely.

“After that, we met up frequently in public until he took over as leader of the hunters. You were but a child when he became the leader. Hunters, at least back then, weren’t after the heads of all the mythical species.” Joon’s smile fell. “The execution of all mythical creatures came about a year after your father’s passing. The new leader ordered the hit. Before, when your father took to head of the hunter clan, he wanted to meet with the leaders of the magical world to form an alliance. For us to coexist with one another in harmony.” Genevieve stiffened and he patted her arm before he cleared his throat to continue, “Of course, the vampires and werewolves rejected the offer. They were still in a war, but werewolves agreed not to drag humans into their war. The vampires, well as you know from your past, did not agree. Because of this, Royce, your father, decided to make the fae folk his first allies. He thought we would be able to help lead the other species to join us.” His eyes darkened, “However, the night we went to meet to make the treaty we arrived at a horrid scene. Your father lied slaughter. His killer stood above him. She turned to us and waved her arm. Shots were fired and men from hiding spilled out. We were ambushed. We lost many, but thankfully, I had convinced the queen of the fae to stay home otherwise, our entire species that night would have been wiped out.”

Genevieve was silent, but that didn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes that were squeezed shut. Ken touched her shoulder and felt her quiver. He rubbed her back in comfort as Joon pushed the tissue box to her.

“I think you should leave, my lady.” Genevieve shook her head and gestured for him to continue. She took some tissues and wiped her face. “Yes, we were able to retreat and alert our people what happened.”

“Who was it that killed my father?” Ken asked. His voice was low. He didn’t care about the rest of the story. His thoughts were on the killer.

Joon shook his head, “You will not believe me.”

“Just tell me!”

His voice startled the two. “It was your mother. The hunters killed him so they could take over and dominate every species.”

Ken shot up from his seat, “My family would have never killed my old man!” His hands hit the table with a bang. Genevieve winced as the tea cups rattled. He was full of rage. His body shook.

Joon pulled out an envelope from his pocket and slid it in front of Ken. “He said that you wouldn’t believe. He left this with me if ever a day came that I met you.”

Ken took the envelope and stormed out of the house. Genevieve gasped, “Wait, Ken!”

Joon held up his arm to stop her from following him. “Give him some time. He needs to read that letter before you can comfort him.

* * *

Ken sat at the edge of the river. Letter dangled in his hand. His eyes burned from the tears he had cried. He let out a self loathing chuckle, “This whole time, I was made to believe they were the monsters when it was us.”

“There you are” he didn’t move at the sound of her voice. “I’ve been looking for you. The pixies told me you were here. May I?” She gestured to the grass beside him. He shrugged and she took a seat beside him. She dipped her feet into the river and she looked at the letter in his hand, “Did you read it?”

“Did you know?” They both asked their question at the same time.

Genevieve let out a sigh, “I did, but I couldn’t tell you. It just wasn’t my story to tell. Plus, I knew if Joon told you any sooner, you’d never believe him.”

“Because of my hatred towards magic people?” She nodded. “I don’t blame you, but now” he squeezed the paper in hand, “I don’t know how I feel. My mother told me my father was killed by fae folk, but the reality was she did it. That she killed him to gain control of the hunters so she could have the power to enslave magic people.” He shook his head, “It makes sense, but at the same time it doesn’t.”

Genevieve lied her head on Ken’s shoulder, “Power is a dangerous thing. It can turn the best people bad when they realize just how much stronger they are.” Ken’s arm wrapped around her waist as she spoke. “Your father did sound like a great man. I wish I had met him.”

A smile escaped as he folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket, “Yea, I think you’d like him.” He hesitated before he continued, “That elf man, Joon. He mentioned a queen of fae. Does she really exist?”

She shrugged, “She does. She’s a fairy.”

“And have you met her? What’s she like?”

Genevieve let out a giggle, “I have. Often. Why so interested?”

Ken looked down to see Genevieve already looking up at him. His other hand reached up and touched her face, “Just curious. I heard rumors of her. I was supposed to look for her, but I never thought she existed.” He caressed her cheek, “I heard rumors that she was the most beautiful woman who walked the earth. But if she’s real, then, I can say that it’s a lie.”

Genevieve’s lips fell to a frown, “Why is it a lie?”

“Because you’re the most beautiful woman to walk the earth.” Ken watched the blush creep over Genevieve’s face. He leaned towards her face. His eyes never left hers as he tried to read them. His eyes drifted to her lips and watched her tongue trace her slightly parted lips. He closed the gap between them, his hand held her close by her waist as his lips locked with hers. Her hand reached up to his face as their lips parted for a brief second before they reconnected into a deeper kiss. Ken felt intoxicated. Her scent overwhelmed him. Jolts of shivers ran their course up his spine. He wanted more. His kiss grew hungrier. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair.

There was a gust of wind and in an instant Genevieve jumped away to stand. She looked up at the sky as the wind continued to blow.

“What’s wrong?”

She looked back at him and gave one of her infamous fake smiles, “It’s nothing. But I need to check something.” She went to leave, but he reached up and grabbed her wrist.

“Tell me the truth.”

She looked back at him with a soft smile. A real smile. She touched his hand as she gently pushed it off her, “I’ll be back. I’ll see you at home. Then, I’ll explain everything.” She bent down and pecked his cheek before she fled.

Ken sat there. His fingers traced his tingling lips.  _I kissed her._  A grin broke on his face. He felt like some giddy high school girl. His stomach felt like it was somersaulting in his body. He felt for his father’s letter and pulled it out. His father wanted humans to coexist with the magic folk. He was killed for wanting peace.  _Could I do what my father couldn’t? He flipped the paper as he stood. I want to coexist with these people. Like she has. I want to coexist with Genevieve and the fae folk._ Ken looked up at the sky as he mentally declared his wish.  _Father, watch over us. I may not be a hunter, but I’ll prove to them and other humans that we can live side by side._  He let go of the letter and watched the wind carry it down to the river before it floated away by the water. Once the letter was gone, Ken walked away from the clearing back to the house. He was going to ask her out when she came home. He was determined to ask her.

* * *

It was past midnight when Ken woke to the sound of a scream. He jolted from the bed and darted out of his room with sword and sheath in hand. He threw open Zoey’s bedroom door. She hyperventilated and sobbed as she tried to find her phone. “Zoe? What’s wrong?” He rushed to her aide. He gave her the cellphone.

“Evie… Evie!” She cried.

Ken’s stomach twisted, “What about Evie? What’s wrong?” He grabbed her shoulders, “Zoey! I need you–”

“Hunters!” She sobbed. “They took her! She was bound on a tree.” Her words began to mumble, “She wasn’t moving.”

 _No._  The word echoed in Ken’s head, “You wait here, I’ll go look for her.” Zoey reached to grab him, but only met air as he sprinted out the home after he slipped on his boots. He gripped the sword tightly.  _Why did they come back? When? Why did they take Genevieve?_


	10. Jaehwan Mythical Creature: Hunter x Fairy Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood boards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

_**FINAL CHAPTER** _

Genevieve left Ken after she got the alarming warning from the wind. “Hunters returned? Why?” She raced to the location the wind told her. When she arrived, she stared in horror. People fled past her in a panic as a fire engulfed the outer trees. She transformed to her formal queen attire and with her staff in hand, she spun the staff as she spoke out a fae spell. Water fell from the sky in a heavy downpour. Water with fairy magic embedded in it. Each large droplet pelted the flames until they were snuffed out. Genevieve struck her staff in the dirt before her body swayed. It was a powerful spell and it took much energy for her to conjure up rain clouds for such a widespread area. “I need to ask the elves to–” A sharp object struck her from behind in the back of her head. She fell into the muddy ground as her staff remained above her. Genevieve winced as she tried to get back up.

“Stay down!” A voice barked before she was whacked again and this time, she fell unconscious.

“You sure she’s the one?” A scoff echoed, “This is the fairy queen? This girl. She’s so fragile.” A hand grabbed Genevieve’s chin and lifted her head. “Why do we need her?”

“W-we ne-ne-ed her–” the second one yanked his friend’s hand off Genevieve–“be-be-ca-cause her pow-power is la-la-linked with the Te-tree of Magic.”

The first man unsheathed his sword with a shink, “If we just kill her now we won’t have to worry about the return of that damn tree.” His voice filled with eagerness. Genevieve’s ears perked at the sound of the sword. She opened her eyes only met with blurs. Her head pounded and pulsed. Two figures clocked in black stood before her.

“You idiot, if you kill her now you will be cursed.” The second one stuttered as he pulled out a vial of silver liquid. Genevieve focused on the vial as her vision cleared. “Fairy curses are said to be unimaginable torturous and heinous–”

“Not as heinous as you” she replied horsley. “Nothing’s more heinous than hunters.” Pain traveled up her body as she lifted her head.

“Look at that, Steven! She’s awake!” The first man slapped her face to wake her up more. “You don’t know how happy we are to meet the queen of the fae.”

Genevieve groaned as she looked at the vines that bound her against a tree. “Where are we?”

The man grinned, “You can’t guess? Here’s a hint. It’s the tree that you are most connected to.” Genevieve looked up. She ignored the shard splitting head pains as she looked at the Tree of Magic. No voice came from the tree. “If you’re wondering, we have been injecting it with poison for weeks.”

She mustered the best glare she could manage, “You’ll pay for that.” Though she was bound, she flicked her wrist and the wind picked up.

“No you don’t! Steven, do it now!” Steven ran at her with a syringe in hand. He plunged the needle into her inner arm and injected the silver liquid.

The liquid burned Genevieve from the inside out. She let out a blood curdling scream as Steven moved back. Her body felt like it was on fire as the liquid spread. “St-steel” she gasped out in pain.

“Correct. What better way to kill a fairy than by steel?” As the pain intensified, the more Genevieve fought a sob. She refused to let them win as she watched Steven add the same sickening silver liquid into the vines.

Ken ran in the direction of the blood curdling scream. He made his way into a clearing he never entered before. He unsheathed his sword and through down the sheath. With sword in hand, he made his way to the two hunters, “Jeffery… Steven. What’s going on?”

The first man, Jeffery, turned and grinned, “Aye!! Ken, bro, glad you found us! We found the fairy queen. Steven was testin out the steel liquidation, your mom made. You don’t hafta pretend anymore. You can come home, you gave everyone a real scare when you quit, but I knew you were pretendin!” He waved. “I knew you were pretendin when you didn’t call us out when we followed ya through this hell.”

Ken felt a lump in his throat form. He didn’t call them out because he had never noticed they were there. Cautiously, he made his way to the tree to see the queen of fae. His voice caught in his throat when he recognized her.

Genevieve, wrapped in vines that were injected with steel, screamed in agony once more as her wings flickered faded lights. Her hair pressed behind her to reveal her pointed ears. Her arms pinned out around the tree by the vines that were tainted with her blood. The vines lit up as she used her magic to purify the tree vines and Genevieve’s head fell forward. She panted and gasped in pain. Her insides felt like they were on fire. She knew she couldn’t deal with another round of steel like that. She looked up weakly and she saw Ken. “You–” Her voice croaked, “You set me up?”

“No, it’s not like that! I swear! I didn’t kn–” he stopped.

A raw pitiful laugh left her lips, “You always looked at us like the monsters, but who’s the real monsters?”

“Shut up, bitch! Your kind is the reason we had to learn to kill.” Jeffrey snapped as he looked for a second vial. “Your kind killed our families.”

Genevieve hacked up blood and spat it out in front of her, “You’re wrong.” She whispered. “My people didn’t kill–” She lurched forward, but were held by the vines as she cried out in pain

Ken stood there in shock. He tried to dissect the scene before him. The woman he had fallen for was a fairy. Had she put a spell on him? He shook his head as he stared at her body. If she had placed a spell over him, it wouldn’t still work with her injuries. Had he really fallen for a fairy?

Jeffery let out a cold laugh that broke Ken’s train of thought, “People? You aren’t human. You’re a creature. A monster.”

“The only monsters I see are the ones before me. Just kill me already!” She screamed. The torture didn’t hurt as much as the thought that Ken had played her.

Jeffery raised his blade with a sinister grin, “With pleasure!” Genevieve squeezed her eyes shut just as he swung his sword down.

“Yo-you idi-ot! D-d-don’t!” Steven called out, but Jeffery couldn’t care less about the curse.

He wanted the fairy dead. Then he was one step closer to his revenge against magic folk. Jeffery’s sword hit a metal object and echoed a loud clank. Ken grunted as he pressed his weight against his sword to keep Jeffery’s at mid-swing. “KEN! MOVE OR I’LL CUT YOU DOWN WITH THAT BITCH!”  
Ken swung his sword into Jeffery’s side and sliced him. Jeffery faltered and Ken used the moment to kick him back. He pulled out his smaller knife and cut the vines off Genevieve. Once released, she fell like a ragdoll. Arms and legs swung due to the gravity and her wings drooped. He caught her with ease and pulled at her limbs to cradle her.

“KEN! What are you doing?” Steven cried in alarm without a stutter. “She must have casted a spell on him.” He nervously sought for another vial of liquid steel. “Jeffery, hold her down and I’ll inject this in her.” He stuttered.

Genevieve opened her heavy eyes, “Why?”

Ken knew what she was asking. Why did he cut the vines? Why had he saved her? Why was he there? He said nothing as he heard the heavy footsteps of Jeffery and he lied her down on the dirt just as her eyes shut. He put away his small knife and reached down for his sword. He glanced at her unconscious figure once more before he gripped the sword as if it was his life. He swung back and ran at full force towards his once allies, “I WON’T LET YOU TOUCH HER!” Jeffery and he collided with battle cries as their swords met. He pushed Jeffery’s sword back and it flung from his hand. As Jeffery went to retrieve the sword, Ken rushed to Steven with all intent to kill him.

Ken slashed down his friends without hesitation. He stood above their dead bodies. His heart tore as he threw his sword to the ground, “I’m sorry. Rest well, my friends.” With a stumble, he made his way to Genevieve who had grown paler. He scrambled to her side, “Genevieve!” He felt her wrist for a pulse. There was none. Her wings that fought for so long now limp beneath her. “Genevieve please!” He shook her gently, “Wake up! I need to tell you I love you. I need to see your eyes and your smile…” He begged. “Please… don’t leave me…”

 

There was a gasp and Ken looked back to see Zoey and a werewolf, her boyfriend Hyunwoo, beside her. “NO!” Her hand grasped at Hyunwoo beside her in support as her knees gave out. “GENEVIEVE!”

He held her nymph form close as his black eyes stared down Ken in accusation. “Were you playing her? Were you pretending to be on our side?” Zoey’s sobbed louder against Hyunwoo.

Ken shook his head, but no words could explain. How could they? He was once one of the men who wanted all magic folk dead. He looked back down at the lifeless Genevieve in his arms and held her close. If he had known the hunters would return, he would have done more to protect these people. He was no better than the hunters who slayed her.

Balls of light floated to the area as bushes and grass shuffled and twigs broke as hoards of Fae’s entered the clearing. The balls of light formed into human size fairies who wept at the sight of their dead queen. Elves and nymphs alike held one another in mourning.

The crowd of fae folk made a path for an elder woman as she made her way to Ken and Genevieve. She stared down with sad eyes. She glanced at Ken and tapped his shoulder, “This isn’t your fault, human boy. Do not bear the weight of this.” She looked back at the two slayed hunters, “You did not hesitate to raise a sword to your family in order to save our queen.” She kneeled down beside the duo, “I will grant you a wish. Only one though.”

A tear escaped him, “You can’t grant me my wish.” He touched Genevieve’s face, “I just want–no, I need her back.” Ken croaked as he looked up at the fairy elder, “It’s a wish you can’t grant me.”

“If that is your wish, I shall grant it.” The elder fairy nodded with a satisfied smile. She raised her hand over Genevieve. A bright glow imminated from her hand. “I will give my remaining life to revive our queen for you, human. But you must promise to never leave her side.”

“I promise.” The elder fairy faded away with a grin as her remnants became one with the air. Ken looked up at the sky as the tiny lights of the elder fairy vanished.

“Ke-ken?” The voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at Genevieve who looked up at him with her bright hazel eyes. “What’s going on? I’m not hurting…” Her eyes widened, “Am I dead?” She shot up from his arms. “Does that mean you’re dead too?!” Ken watched her panic and tears flooded his eyes before they cascaded down his face. “Why are you crying?”

He said nothing as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. “You came back to me.” He let out a breath of relief. His grip tightened, “You came back.” He let her go, “You have to know, I didn’t know about the hunters! I swear, I would have never done that to yo–”

“EVIE!” Zoey sprinted towards her best friend and threw herself at Genevieve. Genevieve hugged Zoey back. “YOU’RE ALIVE!” Zoey cried into her shoulder.

The crowd around them cheered and hollard. Pixie dust was thrown about in makeshift fireworks as the other fae folk danced and jumped about. Their queen was back. Their harmony and tranquility returned.

Ken stood silently to not call attention to him and he walked away from the scene. He didn’t belong here. He was a traitor to the hunters and he knew the fae folk thought he betrayed them. He couldn’t knew he couldn’t stay. He didn’t belong. He didn’t want the hunters to find these people again. He looked back at the fae folk and then at Genevieve with a bittersweet smile, “I’m just glad you’re alive… This is goodbye, Genevieve. I love you.” He whispered to himself before he left the clearing.

* * *

With no real destination, he wondered the forest to make his way out, but all the trees looked the same. All the trails looked like ones he had walked through once before. He noticed the river and made his way towards the bright blue water. It would guide him out the forest. However, as he approached, he noticed a slender figure patiently waiting by the river. As he grew closer, he realized it was Genevieve still in her fairy form.

She heard the grass beneath his feet crunch and she looked back with a smile, “Took you long enough. I thought the forest wouldn’t lead you this way fast enough.” He wore a puzzled look as he approached her. “This forest is a shield. I am one of the few people who can control where each path and trail will lead to. I knew you would try to run, so I made the forest force you to come this way. I’m kind of glad I could muster up that much strength.”

“Why?”

Her eyes glistened under the moonlight, “Why? Thought that was obvious. I mean, we did have our first kiss here not even 24 hours ago.” She held her hand back a bit for him to grab. “I love you, stupid” she confessed. “So don’t leave us.” Her eyes softened as she spoke.

Ken shook his head and let out a scoff as his shoulders fell in relief. The thought that she wanted him there. It was enough to ease his thoughts. “Couldn’t you be a bit more romantic about it?” He teased.

She laughed, “If you wanted to be romantic, you should have told me you loved me to my face and not under your breath like you did.” His eyes widened as she smirked, “The wind told me what you said.”

“The wind is a snitch, I see.”

“Oh shut up and take my hand already. It’s starting to hurt” she whined.

He shook his head as he intertwined his fingers in hers. “I love you.”

She had a smug look on her face, “I know.”

Ken squeezed her hand, “I mean really. I love you, Genevieve. Queen of fae folk or not.”

She bit her lip to hide the large grin that threatened to appear. He stared into her eyes before he leaned down to kiss her, but she pressed her finger to his lips. “Oh! Before I forget!” Ken groaned in annoyance, “Oh pipe down! I’m not the only one here with secrets. I didn’t know your real name. Now that I do, how should I call you? Jaehwan or Ken?”

He chuckled, “You couldn’t ask me this later?”

She shook her head, “It was the utmost important thing to know at present.” She teased as she drew closer to him and pressed against him. “I’d like to know how to call my boyfriend.”

“Just Jaehwan then.”

“Jaehwan” she tested his name. “I like it more than Ken. It has a–”

“Shut up” he mumbled before he stole a kiss from her. He pulled back and looked at her face once more before he kissed her again under the moonlit sky.

 

_Two years later_

Genevieve pounced on the bed and shook Jaehwan, “You’re still asleep?!” Jaehwan remained asleep much to her dislike. She groaned, “Come on, we hafta go now or everyone will have the ceremony without u–AAHHH!”

Jaehwan flipped them suddenly and pinned Genevieve to the bed, “And just how could they have our wedding without us there?”

Genevieve laughed as she reached up and touched his face, “Oh, hunny, you have a lot to learn about fae folk. We will party even without the guest of honors. We party hard and ask questions later.” She pecked his lips, “Come on” she flicked her wrist and the wind shoved him off her and back on the bed, “I’m not getting any younger!” She patted his chest before she escaped.

“That’s cheating!” He groaned as he heard the bathroom door shut and lock. Jaehwan looked over and smiled to himself. “Just what am I signing myself up for?” He got up from the bed and prepared for the wedding.


End file.
